Trickling Soulless
by LOLChanny819
Summary: They were right when they said the moon guides the stars. They were right when they said the Spring blossoms youth. They were right when they said the tides pull the ocean. But Chad Dylan Cooper's life was far from perfect. Sequel to Glistening Teardrops.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sonny with a Chance isn't mine. I think I might cry. *sniffle sniffle* Yeah, I just started acting camp this week. I'm a bit more theatrical than usual.**

**Hey everybody! I'm here! I'm back and man, let me just say that I'm thrilled for this sequel! So, as most of you know, this is the sequel to Glistening Teardrops. If you didn't understand that, well, you obviously haven't been reading summaries very well. So go read Glistening Teardrops first! Otherwise this will only make minimal sense to you! Anyway, who's as excited as I am? Probably no one! Oh well! I have a special guest star this time. And it's….. *drum roll* Channy! Yep, they're officially together now! Woohoo! Bout time, right? Anyway, hope you enjoy this!**

Trickling Soulless

CPOV

My head throbbed, my stomach hurt, and I wanted to die. But it was just a normal day, right?

I groaned, in an even worse mood than usual. Who starts filming at 6:30 in the morning? Oh, that's right, the Falls! Lucky Randoms! They don't start until 9!

I shook my head to clear these thoughts as I marched into the studio, head held high, the traces of the night before gone. But I couldn't erase the swirl of pain lingering in my icy blue eyes.

SPOV (10:00 a.m.)

I sighed, putting down my book. This was hopeless. You know, if Tawni hadn't gotten me sick, I wouldn't have had to miss out on my date with Chad last night. And I wouldn't be at home right now reading a stupid book about monkeys and pineapples! I mean, who cares that they're tropical? Sorry, I get cranky when I'm sick.

I wondered briefly about what Chad was up to right now. I knew he was probably really tired. Mackenzie Falls had had to go in early today because their ratings were dropping. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't mad at So Random! for boosting our ratings.

Ever since we had gotten together three months ago, the feud had ended pretty fast, and everyone had put their best foot forward. Chad, Nico, and Grady even went bowling on Thursday nights. Power to the people, I guess, right?

Suddenly, my phone rang. I smiled. Chad had promised to call me, but I didn't think he would actually remember to. He's not a bad boyfriend, he just becomes more forgetful when he goes into work really early. Twice he almost forgot his script in the Prop House.

I picked up my phone that had been laying on my bedside table. "Hello?"

"Hey Sonshine," Chad voice came through the phone and brought a wide smile to my face.

"Hey, Chad. What's up? Tired?"

He groaned. "Exhausted, Sonny. You don't know the half of it. So, is my girl getting better?"

I frowned. There seemed to be a difference in his voice today, a trace of defeat and helplessness. Plus, I felt like there was a double meaning in his words. "Chad, are you okay?"

He chuckled, but I could tell that it was strained. "That's not answering my question, Sonny."

I sighed. "I'm fine, Chad. Are you?"

I could practically _hear_ a smirk in his voice. "Oh, I am _so_ fine."

I rolled my eyes, even though I knew he couldn't see it. "You're so conceited."

He laughed, this one more relaxed. If he thought I was done questioning him, well, he was in for a surprise. Maybe I'd leave him alone today, but I _will _bring it up again. "As long as you mean that as a compliment, I'm good."

I sighed dramatically. "Of _course,_ my knight! My conceited love! Oh, Chad, what would I _do_ without you?"

"That's my girl," he replied. "So you're doing okay then? Getting over that cold?"

"Yeah. Thanks for checking up on me, Chad."

"No problem, Sonshine. Hey, I gotta run. Filming matters."

"Okay. Will you stop by tonight?"

There was a pause. "Um, yeah." His voice cracked. "I'll be there."

"O-okay, Chad. Bye, I love you."

"I love you too. Feel better, sweetheart." And he hung up. I'm not really sure when Chad became a softie, but I kind of like it. I mean, four months ago he wouldn't have ever called me sweetheart. Aww, he _can_ be sensitive!

I smiled in serenity as my eyelids fluttered shut. And I knew that most likely, the next time I opened them, Chad would be there.

SPOV (7 p.m.)

I rolled over in bed, looking at the clock. Wow, I had slept for a long time. Wait, Chad should be here by now.

I sat up abruptly and was greeted with an empty house. My mom still lived in Wisconsin, and I had moved back to my house after I had gotten my memory back. To be honest, I kind of missed living with Chad, but I guess all good things have to end, right?

Sighing, I picked up my phone. I felt like a neurotic girlfriend. As the phone rang, it went straight to voice mail. 'CDC here, what it do! Leave a message, and if you're important enough, well, I'll think about calling you back! Peace out suckas!' _BEEP!_

"Hi, Chad? When you get this message, call me back. Are you stuck at work or something? I really miss you. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." I hung up my phone feeling disappointed. Chad always calls before bedtime though, so I guess we'll sort things out then.

CPOV

I sucked in a deep breath, my eyes closed tightly. I couldn't do this anymore. I mean, granted, it just started yesterday, but I just didn't think I could stand it.

Slowly, I moved forward, awaiting all of the possibilities that could await me as I entered.

SPOV (11 p.m.)

I sighed, letting my eyes slowly close, my thoughts drift away. So what if Chad didn't call? I mean, it isn't like he's cheating on me or something. Is it?

I shook my head. Chad was amazing; he wouldn't do that. I loved him and he loved me. He was just busy tonight, that was all.

I sighed again, letting my head fall back onto my pillow. Chad was just busy. And I needed to believe that. If only I had been at work today to notice the changes in Chad's behavior. If only. As I drifted into the world of the dreamers, one thought remained in my head: I needed to talk to Chad tomorrow. Even if it killed me.

**And that's chapter 1! I know it was really bad, I just wanted to introduce the changes. So anyway, tell me what you thought! I always love feedback!** **SMILES!**

**LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! Guess what! I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Alright, I think you all deserve to know how amazing you are. I have gotten more reviews, favorites, and alerts than I ever really thought was possible. I'm surprised so many people kept reading after Glistening Teardrops, but yet, her you all are, reading away. Thank you. I'm actually surprised almost no one figured out what was up with Chad. I love how some people thought he was cheating on Sonny. Maybe he is. And I would love to dedicate this chapter to LexidaLou, Sugar Rush4eva, Camilla Monet, Muffalo829, Demi num.1Fan1017-CHANNY Fan, and xxFrostedTeardropxx. But just everyone in general is amazing. You've made me feel so specialtastic! Thank you all! I'd give you some more Super Cooper Spaghetti, but you all know how Chad gets. Ugh. Diva. Anyway, here's chapter two!**

SPOV

I took a deep breath and walked into the studios. Okay. I could do this. I could talk to Chad without yelling. I mean, he has a life outside of me. It's fine if he forgets to call every once in a while.

Shaking my head, I walked over to Studio Two. I didn't have rehearsal for an hour, so I figured I'd talk to Chad first. I reached his dressing room and stopped, taking a few deep breaths before entering. I'm _not_ going to yell at him, I'm _not_ going to yell at him.

Once I had convinced myself that I wasn't going to yell at him, I raised my fist to the door and knocked. But I wasn't prepared for the sight in front of me when he answered.

Chad came to the door, his hair disheveled, bags under his eyes. He looked awful! On top of it all, it looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep. He looked surprised to see me. "Sonny? Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I forgot to call to tell you that I got held up at work. I was here until about midnight. I'm so sorry. I was just so busy-."

I cut him off. "It's fine, Chad. Honestly, I understand. You had a long day, didn't you?" I smiled and ruffled his already messed up hair. He flinched, so I drew my hand back. "Chad?"

His eyes widened. "Look, Sonshine, I gotta go. I just…..work, okay? I'll see you at lunch. I'll sit with you and the Randoms." Then he gave me a weak smile and shut the door.

I was shocked. He did _not_ just blow me off! Okay, Sonny, try to be understanding. Deep in my heart, there was heart wrenching sadness. He looked kind of like…..he had been with somebody. But then, there was also gut wrenching queasiness because I knew it was deeper than that too. He honestly looked…..different. Scared. And even if he was cheating on me, I knew that I'd be there for him if he ever needed me.

I brushed these thoughts aside as I went to the dressing room I shared with Tawni. As I walked in, I must have looked pretty torn because she turned away from the mirror and looked at me, kind of like she was trying to read my thoughts. It made me smile a little. Tawni was such a Twihard!

"Sonny, are you okay?" she asked, concern lacing her voice. Then, for good measure, she threw in, "Not that I care or anything." But I think we all knew she did care.

I shook my head, partly brushing off her concern, partly shaking the thoughts out of my head so I could be my usual chipper self. "Nothing's wrong, Tawni. Just drop it."

She looked taken aback. I never brushed off her caring moments. Well, guess what, having a cheating boyfriend does that to a person. I rolled my eyes and turned to my side of the dressing room.

She got up. "Whatever." Then she stormed out of the room, flipping her hair as she left. I sighed. I shouldn't have snapped at her. I just….I can't lose Chad. A salty tear fell down my cheek as I thought of the fact that I might be losing him. Before, he would've come barging through that door, ready to help me and make sure I wasn't crying. But where was he now? Sitting down on the couch, I brought my knees up to my chest and cried. My prince was nowhere near to save me. Besides, the only thing I needed saving from was…him. And whatever was _hurting_ him, too. Even if it hurt me in the process.

Lunch 'n Munch

I had flubbed my lines at rehearsal. Tawni wouldn't even look at me. And I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach at the thought that Chad might actually be sitting with us today. I mean, usually it was just us two, but I was kind of glad for the extra company. It meant that I wouldn't have to be alone with him. Then again, I wanted to ask him what was up.

As I entered the Commissary, there Chad sat, our normally loud table quiet for once. The rival shows just kind of stared at each other, each looking for an escape. Tawni and Zora were nowhere to be seen. The boys all looked happy to see me.

Chad gave me a small smile, but I just grabbed his hand and led him into the hall. As soon as we were in the hallway, I noticed his panicked face. He tore his hand out of mine right away. That felt like a slap to the face. I just wish I knew what was wrong. "Chad…." I whispered. "I'm your girlfriend."

He looked genuinely torn, but stepped a few feet away anyway. I looked down, not about to let him see me cry.

When I had composed myself enough, I looked back up. He was waiting silently for me to speak. "What's going on?" I asked quietly. "What happened to you?"

He shook his head, beginning to walk backwards in the direction of his set. "Nothing," he whispered. Then he turned around and ran for the hills. Now I let the tears fall down freely, walking back into the Commissary without another word, grabbing my food, and walking back out. What had I done wrong?

CPOV

When Sonny had touched me…..it was just too much. I knew I was hurting her, but I knew that if she knew the truth I would be hurting her more. I ran a hand through my hair, my arm cracking in protest. I just ignored it.

Portlyn walked over to me, a small smile playing on her lips. "Hey, Chad."

I tried to smile back. "Hey, Portlyn. What do you need?"

She looked at me expectantly. "Look, I'm kind of short. You're kind of tall. Can you reach something for me in my dressing room? No one else is around."

I smirked at her. Oh, Portlyn. "Sure." And with that, I walked with her to her dressing room.

SPOV (after work)

I was sitting on the steps of Condor Studios, watching the sun set. The last few rays of sunshine were streaming through the trees, a faint pinkish glow tinting the earth, but other than that, it was mostly dark.

The wind rustled my hair as it blew through the trees. I remembered when I had compared Chad and I to the sunset. I was so naïve back then. I should've known better than to believe in fairy tales.

Suddenly, I heard the door open behind me, and Chad stepped out. "Hey, Sonny. Sorry I had to run like that earlier. I forgot that I still had to run lines."

I nodded, choosing to accept this. We both knew I didn't really believe him, but neither of us was going to say anything either. I didn't want to believe that he was cheating on me, and he didn't want to admit anything. So for now, we were left dangling here.

He gave me a small smile. "I'll see you later, Sonshine. Oh, and I won't be calling tonight. I'm…going to Skylar's."

I nodded again. "Bye." He shrugged and walked to his car, not even caring enough to go on. Soon his car had pulled out of the parking lot, and I was alone again. Oh, Chad. I still love you. Why are you doing this to me?

Suddenly, Skylar came out of the building. "Hey, Sonny."

I smiled at him. "Hey. What are you up to today?"

He grinned. "I have a date. She's hot, too." Okay, so either my boyfriend was a liar, or he was going gay. I'm pretty sure he's lying.

I nodded. "I heard you had to stay at the studios until midnight last night."

He looked at me, confused. "No. We were all gone by 6. Chad said he had somewhere to be. We all assumed he was with you."

I couldn't stop the tears from building up again. "He told me he was working late."

Skylar pulled me into a hug. "Hey, Sonny. It's okay. Chad's a jerk. I'll mess him up tomorrow for you."

I shook my head. "No. I don't want him to be hurt. Even if he _is_ cheating on me."

Skylar pulled away from me. "Look, I know it seems bad. But maybe he isn't cheating on you. Maybe it was something else."

I nodded, wanting to believe that. But I knew I couldn't. "Maybe." It came out half-hearted, and he knew it.

Skylar gave me one last sad smile, and then walked away. Soon he was gone too. Skylar could be great sometimes. But I didn't get the same feelings for him that I did for Chad. Then again, lately the majority of the feelings I had for Chad were sickening ones. How could he do this to me?

I sat back down on the steps and sat there until the sun rose again in the sky. Yes, I was a blossoming sunrise in a way. But, until I had my heart again, I couldn't rise to greet the day. So the midnight was stuck dealing with me. Until I got the courage to face the day. Or, in this case, face the music. That bittersweet melody.

**And that's chapter two! I didn't want to stop writing! Haha, anyway, tell me in a review what you think Chad's up to. I'm either really sneaky or really blunt. Maybe a mixture of both. A ninja of sorts mixed with a muffalo. Read Muffalo829's profile to understand. And yes, I'm that friend she talks about. The muffalo even has its own wave. But not before reviewing please! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You'd think that after 22 chapters and now the last two ones of My Glistening Teardrops/Trickling Soulless adventure, you would have realized the truth. But no, here we are. So now, I tell you. I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Hey everybody! Thank you for all of the amazing reviews! Hugs! And of course, favorites and alerts! And reading it, that one especially. In any case, I want to recommend a few stories to y'all. Alright, so first of all, I wanna recommend Sonny and Chad: The Ultimate Story. It's by channyfan1, and she's amazing at writing! It's an M fic, but I think she is amazing. Not to mention the fact that she's an awesome person. Cuz, I mean, who doesn't love Channy? And her story is loaded with Channy. Next, I would love to recommend Pfft, Sonny's Not a Good Girl to you. It's by xxFrostedTeardropxx. This may very well be a legendary story in the making. I'm talking seriously in character, amazing plot line, and all that jazz. She took something completely cliché and gave her own spin to it. I swear, she's like one of my favorite writers now. Last but definitely not least, I want to recommend A Week to Win His Heart, by the ever so cunning and witty Muffalo829. Not only is she an amazing writer, but she's a wonderful friend too. We went to watch improv together tonight! Woohoo! Haha, but seriously, I've known her practically all my life, and she's one of my best friends. So please, Read and Review these stories. I promise you won't be disappointed. Sorry for the long A/N, here's chapter 3!**

SPOV

As the sun rose higher in the sky, I realized that I should probably head back in, to shower and change. I mean, no one could know I spent the night here. Especially not Chad.

I rolled my eyes to hide my hurt at the mention of his name and headed inside. By the time I had gotten dressed, the studio was buzzing with noise. Tawni sat in her usual place in the dressing room, right by her mirror, but as I passed by, she sent a cold glare my way. Nice.

I spun around to face her, my purple ruffled top twirling as I did so. "Do you have something to say to me?"

Tawni's jaw dropped, as did mine. Where did _that_ tone come from? I _never_ acted like that. Ugh, stupid Chad!

"Sonny?" she squeaked. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, unable to form a coherent sentence. Soon I felt warm tears sliding down my cheeks. This was all just too much!

Tawni gave me a sad smile and walked over, hugging me awkwardly. We were getting better at the whole hugging thing, but I doubt we'll ever get it perfect.

I hugged her back anyway, crying into her designer blue shirt. For once, she didn't seem to care.

Skylar's POV

As Chad walked onto the set, I clenched my fists. Okay, Sonny obviously didn't want me to hurt him. But he hurt Sonny! You know what, she's just a Random. Granted, she's my friend, but Falls before Dolls.

I walked over to Chad, a pained smile on my face. "Hey, Chad. Where were you last night?"

Chad gave me a weird look. "Since when do you care?"

I gave him an innocent look. "Come on, man, I thought we were bros! You can tell me anything!"

Chad rolled his eyes. Dang it! I hate actors! They can always tell when you're lying! "Look, Skylar, as weird as this is…..no, that's pretty much it. See ya."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Just freakin' tell me, Chad."

He turned back, letting out a breath, clearly exasperated. "I was with Sonny, m'kay?"

"Liar!" I snapped. His eyes widened. "You were _not_ with Sonny! You left her crying in the parking lot! God Chad, you're such an idiot!"

Chad shook his head in shock. "I did that to her?" Then he ran out of the room. I swear, if he's not going to find Sonny…let's just say, well, he's a moron.

CPOV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Sonny? Crying? My Sonshine? Oh, god, no.

I began to run, but soon gave up. I was still out of energy from last night. Suddenly, Portlyn walked by. "Hey, Chad, thanks for yesterday. It helped a lot."

I flashed her a grin. "No problem."

She giggled. "See you later." I waved as she walked off. Then I began to walk towards Sonny's dressing room again.

On my way there, I passed Nico and Grady, who sent cold glares my way. Okay, so I told them I couldn't bowl for like, the first time in forever, and they make it all awkward. Whatever. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't need this.

I turned the corner to Sonny's dressing room, taking a deep breath before I knocked on the door.

SPOV

After I had stopped crying, Tawni had left to go reapply her nail polish. She said something about the lighting being better in the Prop House, but I think she just wanted to get away from all of the tears. I didn't really care though. I _wanted_ to be alone right now.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I checked my appearance in the mirror one time before opening the door. Chad stood there, looking really awkward and out of place. "Hey."

I sighed, opening the door more so he could come in. "Hi."

He sighed too, but didn't come in more. That was odd. "This'll just take a second. Look, Sonny, I'm sorry if you've been crying. I just….look, are you okay, or not? Because I really have to go to rehearsals. And I can't call tonight either. I have other…obligations."

I shook my head. "I'm fine, okay? Just go back to the Falls. I'll see you at lunch."

He bit his lip. "Actually, I don't have a lunch break today. I told Skylar I'd run lines with him."

I took a deep breath. "Oh, okay. Then, I'll see you tomorrow."

He gave me a small smile and tentatively touched his hand to my shoulder. As soon as it was there, it was gone again. I just rolled my eyes. "Goodbye, Chad. I love you."

He gave me a small smile in return. "Yeah, see you." I felt like my heart was breaking into a million pieces.

Chad turned around and walked back to his set. He didn't even love me anymore…

To take my mind off of everything, I made a snap decision and grabbed my script, flouncing off to rehearsals. Fine. Let him have his _fun_. When he realizes that what he's doing is wrong, he'll come back. If he doesn't, well, I guess we're stuck like this forever.

That day I threw more effort into my acting than ever before. It's safe to say that that was the best rehearsal I have ever done. But it didn't make me feel any better.

At Lunch

I plopped down into my chair in the cafeteria. So today we had all gotten ick on a stick. What else is new?

I glanced over towards the Falls table and noted that Chad and Skylar were both missing. Maybe this time he wasn't lying.

I rolled my eyes to stop myself from thinking anymore and focused on my lunch. It didn't stop the thoughts very much though.

Soon I was fantasizing that Chad and I were back in the Prop House, laying on the couch together, watch old horror movies like we used to. In fact, tonight was the night we usually did that. But oh joy, Chad's got other obligations. Yeah right, I bet he's off humping some slut. Whatever.

I turned my attention to Nico, who was describing a new sketch. It seemed pretty interesting, so I focused on that completely, leaving no room for thoughts about Chad. Soon I was laughing along with my cast. But somehow, it just didn't feel right. I missed my boyfriend.

With one last glance to the Falls table, I confirmed what I already knew. Yep, Chad and Skylar's spot were both empty, but there was also someone else missing from their snooty equation. Portlyn Murray.

CPOV

"Skylar, if you aren't even going to try, I see no reason why I have to be here. I could be doing other…things…at the moment." God, this kid was such an amateur! It was like he was messing up on purpose!

Skylar looked at me blankly until it finally sunk in. He was doing this on purpose! "What do you want?" I growled.

He smirked. "Your girlfriend."

I lost it, jumping on him. Bad idea. I managed to punch him in the nose pretty hard, but I hurt myself even more. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain as my arm throbbed.

Skylar gave me a weird look, holding his nose with a tissue to stop the bleeding. But yet, he continued. Is he mental or something? "I mean, you obviously don't want her anymore. Face it Chad, Sonny's pretty hot. I'd tap that in a heart beat."

I got back up, brushing myself off, looking at him with murder in my eyes. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I turned to him. "Let's just keep running lines, okay?"

He shrugged and flipped through his script. "Let's start from, 'But…that water belongs to me, Mackenzie!'"

I shook my head, getting into character. "Never! Devon, I swear, if you _ever_ try to take over the Falls, your life here will be over. People _will _talk."

Skylar smirked. "And they'll say that you aren't _fit_ to run this town!"

I looked at him, menace oozing out of my voice. "I'm more fit to run than you'll _ever _be!"

We kept running scenes until the bell rang, signaling rehearsals to begin again. I hope Skylar has a broken nose. But I knew that was just wishful thinking.

SPOV

As the day ended, I began to grow more and more tired of people. God, it hasn't been this bad since Jason. Ugh. If Chad saved me from Jason, who's going to save me from Chad?

I plopped myself on the steps of Condor Studios again and watched as, one by one, everyone filed out. Well, everyone except two people. Chad and Portlyn. But that didn't surprise me. No. Not in the least.

Suddenly, Chad came out of the doors. "Oh, hey Sonny. I gotta run, catch ya later."

"Bye. I love you," I whispered. I don't know if he heard it, but I'm pretty sure he did. Because for the briefest of seconds, he stopped. And he almost looked like he was going to turn around. But then he shook his head and walked to his car. He had left me alone. Again.

The cold wind blew through my hair, and I watched as the brown locks swirled around in the air. Right then and there, I promised myself that I would never change. I wouldn't become one of those Hollywood idiots. The ones who had to have everything. The ones who thought that nothing was enough. The ones like Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Chapter 3! Okay, so sorry if this was long/short. I think it was medium. Please read my above author's note. Anyway, the review button has been found, and it said that unless you've randomly begun to hate it, you need to review. So clingy! Gosh! Anyway, review pleasy cheesy! *angelic smile* And I'd just like to say that I love that you all told me your guesses on what's up with Chad. Any changed opinions now? I think my favorite might have been that Chad was on drugs. Is he? You'll see. SMILES!**

**LOL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my freaking goodness, you huggable people! I am so sorry! Okay, so this is my story! PLEASE READ! Okay, so first off, I was planning on updating on Saturday, but I had to go to the hospital. Yay, surgery is fun, isn't it? Ugh, it was awful. Anyway, I'm already recovered from that now, but, as some of you may know, I'm in acting camp, and my show is tomorrow. So I've been extremely busy, as you can see. And with everything going on, I always feel exhausted. Plus I should do my summer homework, and I'm going on vacation for like a week. So I'll try to update before I go, but I sadly can't promise anything. Okay, but you guys make me feel so special and awesome, so thank you. And, I would like to give special shout outs to LexidaLou, Camilla Monet, and xxFrostedTeardropxx. These people are magic, I swear. And thank you to the last of these people for spreading the word of my busyness. Check out the above awesomness's stories. KK, to the next Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't you just hate it when you wake up and realize that you don't own SWAC? Well, I don't own it anyway. Or Wizard of Oz. Sad face.**

CPOV

I auto locked my car and walked towards the vacant studios. I needed to go and get…..something…before anyone else came in. I can't let them know what's going on. That would ruin everything I've worked so hard for.

Anyway, I walked towards the Falls, subconsciously taking the route passed the Randoms' set. When I saw Sonny's head plastered on the wall, I wanted to cry. I knew what I should do, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I walked on to my set, hatred burning in my eyes.

SPOV (Yay, we all love Sonny!)

I ran a hand through my brown locks as I flipped through my script, absentmindedly thinking of Chad. His gorgeous blonde locks, his ocean blue eyes, his breathtaking smile, and oh god, those abs.

I smiled dizzily to myself. He was all mine. Well, not _all_ mine. And maybe that was something I would have to live with. A tear slipped down my cheek. I cry too much. But…..I love him. And that's what love is, isn't it?

Shaking my head to rid myself of thoughts that could potentially turn me emo, I walked to the Commissary. I was in desperate need of some froyo.

As I walked in there, I saw two strange things. One: Chad was scowling at his lobster. Man, they get lunch early today! Oh wait, my cast is at lunch too. That's nice, guys, leave me all alone to work.

And fact number two: Skylar was dressed as a tree. I decided not to ask, because that would involve seeing Chad and potentially having to talk to him. So no.

I could hear them arguing anyway. Chad was saying something harshly. I moved a little closer to hear what they were talking about, hoping I was being inconspicuous. "_What_ are you _wearing_?" Chad accused, disgust clear across his face. Hey, that tree costume looks _exactly_ like the one we ordered for this week's Wizard of Oz sketch! Wait…..

"I'm chilling with the Randoms this week, dude. Orders of Mr. Condor. And none of us wanna deal with him," Skylar bit back. Hmm. So Skylar was guest starring. Interesting.

Chad chuckled darkly. "So now you're Skylar the Tree? Dude, that's _golden_!"

I rolled my eyes. Looks like their conversation is more random than our _show_. Grabbing froyo, I thought about our Wizard of Oz sketch. Yeah, I can see Skylar as the tree. He can play a mean character when he wants to.

I grabbed a spoon and sat down, intent on eating my froyo. That's when Chad walked over. "Hey, Sonshine, what's the haps?"

I rolled my eyes and spooned some froyo into my mouth so I wouldn't have to answer him. It tasted like cardboard to me. Ugh, stupid emo tongue. Messing with my taste buds…..

Chad waved a hand in my face. "Sonny? Are you mad at me or something?" I didn't answer. He's not stupid; he should be able to figure this out. Chad shrugged. "Whatever. See you."

That hurt, and I bit down to keep from whimpering. The spoon cracked and sliced my tongue. I winced, and Skylar walked over. "Sonny? What happened?"

I pointed to my mouth, removing the spoon, now covered in blood and broken into four pieces. His eyes widened. "Oh my god. Come on, let's get you to the nurse."

I nodded, and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, rubbing circles into my arm to keep me from crying. It didn't feel right; Chad was my boyfriend. I shook my head internally. Skylar was just a friend.

When we got to the nurse's office, Chad was in there. "No, I just want a band-aid. You can't see the cut! It's hidden beneath my clothes!" The he took notice of me, and rushed to my side. "Sonny?"

I tried to say something, but blood poured out of my mouth. I began to cry. Chad pushed Skylar away, reaching out to take his place, concern evident on his face. An inch from my arm he stopped and shook his head. "Go sit up there on the bench, Sonny."

I obeyed, and Chad grabbed a garbage bin for me to spit the blood into. The nurse had me open my mouth when I had spit out the blood, and looked inside. "It doesn't look like it'll need stitches, but why don't you stay here until the bleeding stops and then take the rest of the day off?"

Chad's eyes widened. "Uhhh, I kinda wanted to talk to her later. So she needs to stay _here_. Like, _now_."

I rolled my eyes, spitting some more blood into the garbage can. "I'll be fine. No need to go home." I had to admit, I was curious about what Chad would say to me later.

The nurse sighed, tossing Chad a band-aid. "Here's your band-aid. I can handle it from here. Now, both of you boys, go back to your shows."

Skylar nodded, walking out immediately, the branches of his costume dragging behind him. Chad was a bit more hesitant. "But, she's my girlfriend….."

The nurse shooed Chad. "Go!"

Chad looked at me, indecision playing on his features. I shook my head. "I'm fine, Chad." As much as I would have loved for him to refuse to leave, I knew he wouldn't. I mean, it's not like he really cared about me anymore.

Chad sighed and walked out of the room, the band-aid dropping to the floor. He didn't bother to pick it up. "Strange kid…" I heard the nurse mutter. "Now, sweetie, you might be a little lightheaded for a while, but I don't think you'll need stitches. See, the bleeding already almost stopped."

I nodded, laying down for about a half hour. Then she said I was free to go. I grinned and hopped down, swaying from side to side. She looked at me worriedly. "Are you sure you don't want to go home, honey?"

I nodded. "I'm sure."

She sighed, and gave me a water bottle. "Stay hydrated. And when you run out, refill this, okay? I don't want to see you pass out from blood loss." Her words were soft but very affirmative.

I nodded. "Thank you, ma'am."

She smiled at me, and I walked out, swigging down some water. Ugh, my whole mouth tasted bloody. I kind of missed the cardboard taste from earlier. Where was my emo tongue when I needed it most?

Sighing again, I walked over to my dressing room to resume writing the sketch. I was surprised to see that it was already 3 o' clock. Only three more hours until we went home. Well, I had enough time to finish up this sketch and brainstorm another, at least. Maybe I could finish both.

As the clock rolled around to the six o' clock hour, I began to pack up my bags. Soon everyone was gone except for me. Or so I thought.

Chad walked into the room at that moment. "Hey, Sonny. How's your tongue?"

I rolled my eyes. Like he really cared. "Fine."

He didn't say fine back, which surprised me. I didn't like the next words he said all too much either. "We need to talk."

Then I perked up a bit. Maybe he would finally come clean and we could work things out! I smiled. "I'd like that."

He looked a bit confused, but sat down next to me anyway, keeping his distance. "Look Sonny, seeing you hurt today…..I realized some things. And…..I think…I think we…..need to break up."

My eyes widened, filling with tears. That wasn't what I had expected him to say. "What?"

He sighed, getting up. "Bye, Sonny."

I felt the tears overflow as he walked to the door. He was still stopped by my next words. "'Love is giving someone the power to break your heart, but trusting them not to.'" It was the quote he had said to me right before he told me he loved me.

Chad stopped, but then shook his head and walked out. "Bye, Sonny."

I crumpled myself into a ball and cried. I guess the midnight wasn't stuck with me anymore. And this was what I wanted, wasn't it? A confession? One way or the other? So why did it hit me so hard? Why did I break so completely? And more importantly, why did I still love him? But I did. And somehow, I never wanted that to change.

CPOV

As the pain hit me again, I had a flashback to earlier that evening, when I had broken up with Sonny. I just….didn't want her to be hurt again. So I did what I had to do. And no one could know my dirty little secret.

**Guys? Are you still reading? I hope so! Once again, sorry for the long wait. You guys are awesome! I will definitely try to update again on Saturday. Or possibly Friday! Keep watching! And make the review button happy by being its friend! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: To make up for this late update, I thought I'd tell you that SWAC is mine. Unfortunately, that would make me a liar. So no, I don't own SWAC.**

**OMC! I am so sorry! I know, I know, I always say that. But it's true! My last late update was surgery/play related(the play went great, btw.) and now my excuse is that I was on vacation and didn't have access to my documents. I only had my lonesome iPod, so I could review but not write. It wasn't fun for me either, trust me. But now I'm back, and I'll try to update tomorrow too. Sorry! This chapter is dedicated to Muffalo829 and xxFrostedTeardropxx just for being there and helping me out through everything. It helped that I got a few laughs too. Here's chapter 5!**

CPOV

I looked around nervously, my eyes darting around the room as I silently grabbed my car keys. Please don't wake up, please don't wake up. I'm glad _I_ woke up after last night.

Quietly, I opened and shut the front door, slipping out before I had a chance to even breathe. Ugh, my head hurt. I sighed (not a good idea considering my stomach was reeling and twisting around inside me) and walked to my car.

When I made it to the studios, I was hit with a sense of déjà vu. Hadn't I been getting out of my car with the same attitude every morning for the past 4 years? Maybe I should try to be a little…sunnier. Maybe that way I'd have a little piece of my Sonshine with me wherever I go.

I walked to my dressing room and grabbed a beer from the fridge. I wasn't usually one for drinking, but my life was so screwed up right now. I popped it open and looked at it from another perspective. Sonny never liked guys who drank…..I shook my head. Sonny wasn't _mine_ anymore. But I would still try to make her happy.

Sighing, I put the top back on the beer and put the beer in the fridge. I wasn't going to turn into one of those people who drank all of their problems away. Those people are just morons. Why waste your life drinking? That way, you can't remember half of anything.

In the back of my mind, a little voice whispered, _but then you wouldn't remember all the crap you've been put through. _My eyes bugged out of my head. Now I was hearing voices too? Oh, hell no. (please excuse my language. If you have a complaint, blame Chad. I don't swear in real life.)

I laughed bitterly and changed into my Mac Falls uniform. I couldn't change where I'd slept the night before. And I use the term slept loosely.

I held back a tear. If I was going to be a sissy and cry, it better be about Sonny and not…..the complications in my life. My life is so screwed up it isn't even funny. Well, I'm sure someone gets a kick out of it. That's the reason they do it, right?

Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself for the day by running over lines until Portlyn let herself into my room. I rolled my eyes. "Portlyn, how many times have I told you? Knock first. I might have a…..meeting going on in here."

Portlyn rolled here eyes. "The only 'meetings' you have are with Mr. Condor."

I glared at her. "I could 'have a meeting' with any girl in the studio!"

She laughed. "Yeah, but Sonny's got you tied down. Of course, I'm sure you guys have 'met' before. You've been dating for over three months now."

My face turned stoic, and I was once again fighting tears. Thanks, Portlyn. Really. "Look, Portlyn, I'm not going to discuss my sex life with you, okay? Besides, Sonny never has been and never will be a part of that, okay?"

Portlyn looked at me, irritated. "Why are you so cranky? Oh my god, she broke up with you, didn't she?"

"I broke up with her," I said gruffly. Or at least I hope that's how it sounded. I was really trying to dislodge the lump in my throat. Is this what it feels like to have a broken heart?

She looked taken aback. "Why? Unless you've decided to try a real woman now. You know, if you ever get lonely….."

"Out. Now." The girl had tried to make a move on me when I'd first gotten the job here, but had soon given up and resorted to trying to be a friend. Apparently, she didn't understand the concept of _not interested_. And now she tries to insult the girl I love?

She raises her hands in surrender. "I was just kidding. But you know, getting laid would really loosen you up." She walked away, thinking I couldn't hear her as she added, "Maybe you'd be a little less of a grouch."

I rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore her. Whatever. As soon as the directors told us to be on set, I lost CDC and became Mackenzie. It was just easier that way. Today was no exception. I needed the distraction and escape now more than ever.

But for some reason it wasn't working. I kept flubbing my lines and forgetting where to stand and what to do. Once I even called Chloe "Sonny". I really needed an escape.

But it's no surprise that, with my luck, when I went to lunch Sonny was there, looking really upbeat and relaxing into Skylar's embrace. Are you frickin' kidding me? It's only been fifteen frickin' hours!

I looked down, still fighting the tears as I grabbed my lunch. But still, I detected a note of falseness in Sonny, and guessed that it was as hard for her to keep it together as it was for me. Not that it's possible in any way that she loved me anywhere near as much as I loved, and still love, her.

I sat down, pushing my food around on my plate. Who cared about money? I just wanted my girlfriend back. My Sonshine. So why was life treating me so badly?

I guess I kind of deserve it. For fifteen years, throughout all of my childhood too, I stepped all over people and broke them without another thought. Then _she_ came. And my Sonshine changed me.

Skylar waved at me and began to get up. I groaned. Of course. Can this day get any worse? I think I'm going to have to rethink this whole niceness thing. It's too hard.

SPOV(9 a.m.)

I had been up for a while now, but I had just now finished getting dressed. I feel like someone ripped out my heart and replaced it with an empty shell of a person. Because that's what I am now. Empty.

Skylar walked into the prop house at that moment, hands in the pockets of his jeans, t-shirt sticking to his toned (but not as toned as my ex-boyfriend's) chest, and a big smile on his face. I never realized it before, but he's kind of cute. Maybe he'll help me get my mind off of Chad.

Skylar plopped down next to me. "Hey, Sonbeam. Did you hear that I'm guest starring? Don't tell anyone, but I'm actually kind of excited. So Random!'s live. And…..okay, I might watch it."

I laughed, surprised by how hard it was to do. I was normally happier. In my head, I ran through my options. Option 1: Stay all sad and ruin everybody else's day. Option 2: Have Skylar cheer me up a little by being friends. Option 3: Date him to get my mind off of Chad. I choose option 3. It'll help me the most hopefully.

Clearing my throat, I looked him in the eyes. It was easy to ask him out; I didn't have feelings for him like that. But that could change actually. He seems nice. "Skylar, do you want to go out some time?"

He looked at me, hope in his eyes. "Seriously? Okay. I mean, you seem really nice Sonny. I think we can make this work."

My jaw dropped. I swear, I said the exact same thing to Jason back when I had amnesia. "Uhhhh…..yeah. Look, let's go rehearse, kay? And don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

He grinned. "Let's go!"

I smiled and nodded. Maybe…he'll help. But until then, I'll just fake it. I'll pretend nothing's wrong. They don't call me an actress for nothing.

CPOV

I sighed as Skylar plopped down next to me. "What?"

He smirked. "Guess who got your ex girlfriend? And man, she's hot too. The best part is that she thinks I'm this decent guy, kind of like you. Ha, I mean, yeah, you're horny sometimes and stuff, but you think she's 'beautiful'. Psh, who cares? I just wanna get laid."

I got up abruptly. "I don't have to take this crap." Then I stormed out, walking briskly to my dressing room. Forget everyone. Forget making Sonny happy. I need a drink.

As I slammed my dressing room door shut, I was aware I wasn't thinking straight. But the funny thing was, after I had chugged my first beer, I didn't care as much. Soon, I lost count of how much I drank, and the room became hazy. But I felt a lot better. Now, where's my Sonshine? She always makes me feel even better. She's the light in my darkness. And I love her.

SPOV

I excused myself from the Commissary, feeling like I was going to cry. Chad was my everything. I thought I was his too…..

I sighed, walking to my dressing room. I just needed a nap. The funny thing was, as soon as I began to drift, someone barged into the room. "Tawni, can you be quieter? I'm trying to sleep here."

The person sat down on the arm of the couch, shutting the door behind them. "But Sonshine, I missed you."

I immediately sat up, shocked. What was Chad doing here? "Chad?"

He grinned at me. "Heeey, Sonshine."

My eyes widened. "Are you drunk?"

"On love," he quipped, and I rolled my eyes.

"You broke up with me, remember?" Saying that brought back a stab of pain, and I winced.

He laughed, but it sounded kind of bitter. "Yeah. Life's cruel, you know? Sometimes you lose the best things in life."

"But I wasn't one of them," I whispered, looking down. I didn't need him to confirm it. I already knew the truth.

He tilted my chin up, oblivious to my statement. "Please don't hide your beautiful face, Sonny. It's bad enough I had to break up with it."

I was frozen for a second, lost in his eyes. But then I tore myself away from him. "No, Chad. You don't love me. You cheated on me."

He looked at me, obvious confusion on his face. "No, I don't remember doing that. I'm a virgin. And these lips belong to you, even now. No other girl has touched them in five months, except on screen. And I always tried to avoid that, too."

I had to stifle laughter. "You-you're a virgin?"

He groaned. "Yes, Sonshine. But will you listen? I. Did. Not. Cheat on you."

I looked at him, confusion now on my face. "But…..why did you break up with me then?"

He smiled, not so subtly whispering, "It's a secret. So is my virginity. I wanted you to be the first. That's why I waited. Well, that, and before that I just had rights that I clung to. But I never-I never wanted to pressure you."

I couldn't help but smile softly. "Really? You waited for me?"

He nodded. "Now?"

I laughed. "Of course," I said sarcastically. "Chad, my ex, will you take me now?"

Apparently drunk people don't understand sarcasm too well. He crushed his lips to mine, urgency and desire on his tongue. I moaned.

He smirked and ran his hands down my sides, throwing off his jacket and tie quickly before he unbuttoned his shirt. I helped him, not caring what happened when he became sober.

As soon as his shirt was off, he kissed my neck. But I wasn't paying attention to that. There were bruises _all over_ him. I gasped, gently pushing him off, so as not to hurt him, physically or emotionally. I didn't necessarily want to stop going in the direction we were heading. "Chad," I breathed. "What happened to you?"

He looked at me, hate clear in his icy blue eyes. "I'll tell you the secret, but don't tell anyone." He took a deep breath. "My parents beat me."

**Some of you were way off. I bet you feel pretty bad now, thinking Chad was cheating when he was really already all upset. Shame! Naw, just kidding. I set it up that way. Anyway, I thought I'd give away the secret since I didn't update for so long. Love ya! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope. No SWAC owning in my future.**

**Okay, I promised I'd update, and here I am! I have to say, I'm thrilled with the reviews. They mean a lot to me, because, I know you guys like this then, or I know what you want me to change. Thank you!**

_Previously:_

_As soon as his shirt was off, he kissed my neck. But I wasn't paying attention to that. There were bruises _all over_ him. I gasped, gently pushing him off, so as not to hurt him, physically or emotionally. I didn't necessarily want to stop going in the direction we were heading. "Chad," I breathed. "What happened to you?"_

_He looked at me, hate clear in his icy blue eyes. "I'll tell you the secret, but don't tell anyone." He took a deep breath. "My parents beat me."_

SPOV

My eyes widened, and I felt like the room was spinning. Everything kept fading, blackness, then Chad, blackness, then Chad. What-what was he talking about?

A flashback hit me, and I felt like I was reliving that very moment.

_Flashback:_

_Skylar pulled me into a hug. "Hey, Sonny. It's okay. Chad's a jerk. I'll mess him up tomorrow for you."_

_I shook my head. "No. I don't want him to be hurt. Even if he is cheating on me."_

_Skylar pulled away from me. "Look, I know it seems bad. But maybe he isn't cheating on you. Maybe it was something else."_

_I nodded, wanting to believe that. But I knew I couldn't._

_Chad came to the door, his hair disheveled, bags under his eyes. He looked awful! On top of it all, it looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep. He looked surprised to see me. "Sonny? Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I forgot to call to tell you that I got held up at work. I was here until about midnight. I'm so sorry. I was just so busy-."_

_I cut him off. "It's fine, Chad. Honestly, I understand. You had a long day, didn't you?" I smiled and ruffled his already messed up hair. He flinched, so I drew my hand back. "Chad?"_

_His eyes widened. "Look, Sonshine, I gotta go. I just…..work, okay? I'll see you at lunch. I'll sit with you and the Randoms." Then he gave me a weak smile and shut the door._

My eyes started to roll back in my head. No. If I had known…..I'd rather he was cheating on me. I never wanted him hurt. Never. I still loved him.

_My eyes widened as I took in his words. No. Now I knew what Chad was trying to say. The only thing running through my head was, 'Why did he let me go tonight?'_

_Jason smirked at my expression. "That's right, Sonday. I'm the reason you don't remember anything. And you're going to be my pathetic little excuse for pleasure."_

_My lower lip quivered, but I stayed silent, knowing I couldn't push him off. He kissed me again, roughly, pushing me down so I couldn't breathe or move. In between kisses he answered my silent question. "You're precious little boyfriend couldn't tell you. I told him I would hurt him if he did. Too bad he wasn't smart enough to figure out that I was going to hurt you anyway. Whether it be pain or pleasure, now honey, that's all up to you."_

_I was horrified by Chad's stupid, low-life parents. I mean, really, who treats their son like that? I shook my head, but then Chad walked back into the room, so I quickly straightened up and smiled._

_He rolled his eyes at me. "Go on, Sonny, say it. You hate me now. You're afraid I'm just like my parents, and you want to move in with Tawni."_

_I gaped at him, shocked. "Chad, how could you even think I would do that? You're better than them, you care about others, and you're the type of person I want to get to know! Just because I'm… shocked right now….. it doesn't mean that I don't want to be friends with you!"_

_He shook his head. "Sonny, you have a right to be shocked. For all you know of me, I could be just like them! You're scared now!"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Stop being such a baby. I don't hate you."_

_He sighed. "Look, it's nothing, Sonny, okay? They just don't like me very much. It's not like they abuse me or anything."_

_I frowned at him. "Then why are you so afraid? And why did you flinch?"_

_He sighed again. "Like I said….. they don't like me very much. Trust me, they've told me. And as for the flinching, Sonny, I have memories of your past built up carefully, and unless you want me to feel like I'm responsible for the way things are now, I suggest you don't bring it up again!"_

_I nodded, taking a step back. Chad's tone scared me a little. When I spoke, my voice was barely a whisper. "Do they tell you they don't like you?"_

_He nodded. "In every way except physically hurting me. They don't want to have to deal with the cops."_

_Suddenly, in my panic filled brain, the whole day clicked together. "That's why you've been acting so weird! You knew they were coming!"_

_He nodded. "Actually, Sonny, they only came because….. you're here. But they'll be gone soon. I won't let them harass you."_

_Then he took a deep breath and opened his door. "Stay here until I tell you otherwise. I mean it, Sonny."_

_I nodded, rooted in place, as he walked down the stairs. After about thirty seconds, I heard shouting, and flew down the stairs. Chad's panicked face met me in the living room. "Hey!" I shouted. "Leave him alone!"_

_Chad's dad moved toward me. Chad was faster. He stood next to me. "Don't touch her."_

_Chad's dad rolled his eyes and pushed Chad so hard he fell to the ground, hitting his head in the process. He didn't move; It was too late. Chad's father grabbed me and looked me in the eyes. "We just came to tell you we don't like you!" _

_I refrained from rolling my eyes at him. Blunt and stupid. What else could I expect from someone who doesn't see how amazing Chad is? I worked to keep my tone polite. "Are we done here?"_

_He nodded and let go, turning to his wife. "Let's go, Amy." She nodded, glared at me, and turned to Chad one last time._

"_You're worthless Chad. Just like you always were." Then they turned around and left as suddenly as they'd come, leaving Chad pain-stricken on the floor._

No. No. No. They can't be. Why was I so stupid? I should've known….I should've done something! Why didn't I look?

I began to hyperventilate. Chad's eyes widened, and he gently touched my back, rubbing circles. "Sonny, Sonny calm down. I'm okay. God, I wish I knew what was happening in your head right now. Sonny, are you okay? You look a little green."

His voice was just a broken echo swirling around in my head. What was happening? Where was I? Chad…parents….._abuse._

Suddenly, I felt it. It twisted my stomach, brought a lump to my throat, and made me hyperventilate even faster. Nausea. And I knew what came next. I turned away from Chad and puked all over the floor.

I began to cough, the air not reaching my lungs in between hyperventilating, coughing, and the occasional gurgle of puking again. "Chad, no," I whispered, and then everything went black.

SPOV (15 minutes later)

My eyes slowly opened, and the first thing I saw was a pair of baby blues staring right back at me. Now that I look, they're attached to a…..pretty face. Pretty man. With a worried expression and a frown. Poor pretty man.

That's when I came back to my senses and realized that those perfect lips were talking. Whoops. Sorry, pretty Chad. "Sonny, are you okay? I…..I'm so drunk I don't even know if you fell or if I'm just upside down!"

I sat up. "Yeah, I'm back. I'm sorry, Chad, I thought you said that your parents beat you!"

He looked at me, eyes wide. "Who told? I swear, I'll mess them up!"

I took a deep breath. "Oh. I heard right. Chad, you told me."

He looked down. "Oh. Well, now, I can surely trust my Sonshine not to tell anyone, right?"

My jaw dropped. "What? No, Chad, you have to tell someone!"

He looked at me, a small smile on his lips. "No, Sonny. That's not how it's gonna happen. No one can know. It's-it's my problem, and I have to deal with it by myself – Ow!" He meant to point to himself, but accidentally whacked his eye. "Aww, bumblebee's trees, now I'm hurting myself, too!"

If it had been any other situation, I would have laughed. As is, I gave him a weird look anyway. "It was an accident Chad. Besides, I thought bumblebees had hives?"

He laughed. "No, sweetheart, that's dogs."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, we'll talk about this when you're less drunk. We aren't done with this conversation, though. Now, obviously you can't go to set drunk, so you'll just have to camp out here for a while. I have rehearsals, but the minute they're done, I'll come back, okay?"

He nodded, and then slumped over, his eyes closing. Well, I guess that's one way for him to sleep. Ah, the beauty of alcohol. He still shouldn't drink, though.

I kissed his forehead lightly and propped him up, putting his shirt on as best I could. No one needed to see the bruises unless they were a cop. Ugh, I knew his parents were jerks!

I hissed under my breath, trying not to cuss, and walked to rehearsal, grabbing my script first. Today, I test my acting abilities. How well can I pretend that everything's alright?

CPOV

I groaned, clutching my head. Well, dang, that's the last time I ever drink. I slowly sat up, my body aching in protest. Whatever. Oh, crap, what time is it? My parents said to be home by eight!

I shot up now, cursing under my breath as a spasm of pain shot through my torso. Ow. "What time is it?"

That's when I saw her. Sonny sat at the far side of the couch, peering at me curiously. I realized I was in her dressing room. Well, this can't end well. "It's about 7:30. Chad, you got drunk."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm well aware, Sonny. I believe I have what's called a hangover. That means I was drinking." I made it sound like I was talking to a three year old.

She looked at me, hurt evident in her eyes. I felt really bad, but I had to keep up the façade if I wanted to protect her. When I saw her tongue….well, let's just say it would be a ton worse if my parents hurt her by association.

Sonny sighed. "Chad, you….said some stuff." Oh, fricking no.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked, my voice cracking. Ugh, I so don't want to go through that part of puberty again.

She looked down. "Like…that….your parents beat you?" she made it sound like a question. Oh, crap.

"What?" I exploded. "Sonny, why would you lie like that? God, they finally try to be there for me, even trying to be good parents, making sure I'm happy, watching Mac Falls with me, and being there for advice, and this is how you treat them? Just – stop! Stop, okay? Stop!" That may be the biggest lie I've ever told, and lying is something I do on a daily basis.

She looked at me, jaw dropped. Finally, she was able to form a coherent sentence. "Liar! Liar, liar, liar! Chad, you told me that! You had bruises! I saw them when you took off your shirt!"

I smirked, trying to change the subject. "Now why was my shirt off?"

She groaned. "Why was you body covered in bruises?"

I sighed, repeating my famous line. "You can't answer a question with another question, Sonny."

She glared at me, so I gave in. Or so she thought. "Fine. I fell down the stairs yesterday. But if someone found out…..I don't want to be known as America's biggest klutz. So don't tell anyone. As for whatever I said when I was drunk, I probably lied. Heck, I probably didn't know up from down. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

She looked hurt, and I wondered what else I had said when I was drunk. I shrugged it off. She sighed. 'Sorry. I guess…..well, I guess I'm gullible. And to me, it made sense. But you're right."

It was now or never. She couldn't try to talk to me again. "I broke up with you for a reason, Sonny. Now stay out of my personal life. I've got someone better in it." Then I left, hoping, just hoping, she bought it. Because I'd take a bullet for my Sonshine if I could. Or in this case, I'd take abuse. And I'd take it smiling, as long as I knew she was safe. My Sonshine. My one and only.

**That's chapter 6! Wow, this is very dramatic. Now, I'm going to sleep, so goodnight! SMILES! The review button loves you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Considering I'm still a kid, I'm going to assume that I don't own SWAC. And I assume correctly.**

**Huggables? I'm so sorry! I had a ton of summer homework(I started school on Monday) and my birthday was on Thursday, so I've been busy going to parties and doing homework. Plus, yesterday, my computer wasn't working, which made me sad, cuz I had an idea for a one shot. I'll post that later or soon. I would like to recommend channyfan1's story, Sonny and Chad: The Ultimate Story. Plus, I would like to dedicate this to all the awesome people that wished me a happy birthday on here. Thanks for remembering! Specially a few people who dedicated things to me. I love you guys! **

CPOV

I made my way to my front door, already wincing at what I knew came next. Inevitable, it seemed, that I would be in pain. If my parents didn't finish me off, I was sure Sonny's pain would. I love her too much to watch her be hurt.

Honestly, the only thing that kept me strong enough to leave her was remembering what Jason did to her, and knowing that if I didn't get away from her, it would happen again.

I shuddered, imagining her, bloody and lifeless, laying on the ground, the blood drained from her body. My Sonshine.

I began to feel something wet on my cheeks. It was weird, because it wasn't raining, but the wetness kept coming. It was almost like it was slipping from inside my body, like my eyes were leaking. What?

It was then that I realized that these were tears. Sonny was…well, I was in love with her. And to imagine that she might not be part of my world…..I began to shake. _But it'd be unbearable if she wasn't in anyone's world anymore, all because of me._

I wiped my eyes, opening the front door. My dad motioned me over with his finger, and I obeyed. "Please….don't hurt me. Not tonight."

He laughed. "Aww, is little Chaddy crying?" And then he punched me in the nose, the impact throwing me to the ground. I coughed, and a spurt of blood shot out of my mouth.

He laughed, and took advantage of my helplessness, kicking me in the ribs. I remember coughing up more and more blood and just waiting for it to end. Is this what Sonny felt like when Jason hurt her? God, I hope not. Wishing for death, just so the pain ends.

But, of course, I could never really wish for death. My world didn't exist without her on the same Earth as me. My own Sonshine. I loved her so much.

My dad grabbed a knife, something new, and slashed my wrist. I screamed, blood beginning to pour out of my arm, trickling down onto the linoleum. I was left here, soulless, but I knew this is what I deserved. I broke Sonny. And this is my punishment.

He kept cutting my arm, slash after slash making me groan in pain. Finally, I saw what I was searching for. Blackness. It was almost in my reach….and then….one more cut from the crease of my elbow to my wrist on my other arm put me out. That one didn't hurt so much. I was just surprised that I knew where I had been cut. I couldn't feel anything but the blackness. And I knew it was over for me. For now.

SPOV

Chad left the room, and I shook my head. No. He…he was lying? His parents never hurt him? I guess he really did want to get away from me.

I sighed, holding back tears as I left the studio, wanting some fresh air, not quite ready to go home. I walked around in a clearing until I saw a figure standing underneath the shadow of a tree. He looked lost.

I began to walk closer. "Hi. Are you lost? Do you need some help?"

He turned to me. "Just a little bit." I gasped. Skylar? Oh my god, I kissed Chad!

My eyes widened, and Skylar gave me a small smile. "Yeah, I heard that you and Chad kissed. Tawni walked into the room and left when she saw. It's okay, Sonny. I know it's hard to get over an ex. I…..have trouble with it too, sometimes."

I looked at him, a questioning glint in my eyes. He sighed. "Tawni. No one could know. It only lasted about two weeks, but I think…..I loved her." His eyes seemed sad and far away. "I mean, I still do, but….now, more like a sister. I," He took a deep breath. "I think…I've moved on. Sonny, I think I love you."

My eyes widened. "What?"

He laughed bitterly. "It's okay. I know you don't feel the same way. It's just….when I feel an emotion, it gets pretty strong. And really fast, too. There's a reason I can't stand to be away from you, Sonny. I love you. I'm _in _love with you."

All I could do was nod stupidly. Did I think Skylar was a great guy? Yes. Did I love him? Not yet. My heart still belonged to Chad. "Skylar…"

He nodded, stepping closer to me. "I know, Sonbeam. It's okay. I know you still love him. But Sonny….I think we have a chance. Just because you're still in love….it doesn't mean you can't try to be happy. Chad would want that. You can have any part of me you want, and nothing that you don't. I just can't stand to see you upset."

I smiled, biting my lip. "I think….and I'm not sure, but I think….I'd like that."

He grinned, and pulled me into a hug. I laughed, the sound strangled. He knew that, and rubbed my back soothingly. "Let's get you home, okay, honey? You've had a long day."

I nodded, and he grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the shadows and to my car. Skylar is…..an amazing guy. I don't deserve him. But then again, the inequality between me and Chad was even bigger. So I guess I won't push my luck again.

I followed him to my car, knowing that I needed a healthy addiction. And Skylar might be able to be the perfect remedy. Because he understands. Almost as well as Chad did. But not quite. No one can compare to Chad.

**I know this was short, but I really want to see what people think about the Sonny/Skylar relationship. I'll try to update again soon. Love you! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Naw, no SWAC owning in my future.**

**OMG huggables, I apologize. I have a teacher who gives heaps of homework, and I have a party tomorrow so I've been cleaning, and my friends want me to spend more time with them, and one of them *cough* Muffalo829 *cough* talks to me on the phone for like 2 hours a night so no updating there…but I felt really bad. So I'll try to make this worthwhile. Sorry huggables!**

CPOV

My eyelids slowly fluttered open to see bright sunlight streaming through the windows, dust motes floating around in the air. But the beauty of it all was drastically lessened by the blood stains on the floor and the aching, seething, burning, cuts and bruises all over my body. Ow. Well, at least now I knew I'd never resort to cutting.

I slowly, gently picked myself up off of the floor and hissed, air whooshing out of my lungs as I tried to stop myself from screaming. Someone kill me now.

As quietly as possible, I took a quick shower and dressed in my Mac Falls uniform. Because I was just that cool. And because it covered up the cuts.

I slipped out the front door as soon as possible and made a beeline for my convertible. But I wasn't fast enough. My dad sat in front of my car, keys in hand.

I reached for my keys, but he just rolled his eyes and held them up really high. Ugh. I feel like a midget.

He chuckled darkly. "Oh, Chad. Going somewhere?"

I rolled my eyes and jumped, snagging my keys. "Yeah. Work."

He sighed. "You better be home by 7, and make sure to keep being a good actor, moneymaker."

I winced and got in my car, nearly running my dad's feet over as I pulled out in my haste to get away. Oops. Well, he would have deserved it anyways. But I probably would have felt bad about it later. Not to mention I'd have to pay. And it might cost me my life.

As I drove, I thought. Shocking, huh? Well, I have a brain, you know. And I use it more than anyone knows. Who else can act well enough to hide the pain? I don't think I'm the greatest actor of our generation for nothing.

I thought about how I was just the "moneymaker" in the family, and that probably as soon as I couldn't fulfill that they'd kill me. The thought made me shudder as I pulled into the studio's parking lot.

Suddenly, I saw her. Sonny. But she was walking with….Skylar. Wonderful. And she looked…happy. I actually smiled at that. Good. I loved her so much, and just seeing that smile makes my day. But the funny thing was, so did Skylar. And I knew right then that he had actually fallen for her. And that they would end up together. Soulmates, maybe.

Or at least that's how it would have been. They were soulmates, but Sonny and I were connected by something much stronger. Almost like…..magic. At that moment, my phone started ringing, playing "Do You Believe in Magic"? I laughed bitterly. How ironic.

"Hello?" I asked gruffly, holding the phone to my ear.

The person on the other line chuckled. "Real nice, Chaddykins. Real nice."

My eyes widened. "Don't touch her." It was so low and threatening, it was almost a growl. I knew who this was. I also knew what they wanted.

The person laughed again. "We'll see. What do you have to offer?"

I took a deep breath. "Everything I have left. Which really isn't much."

They chuckled, annoying me further. "Even your little Sonshine?"

I growled into the phone. "She isn't in my possession anymore. But that doesn't mean you won't have to answer to me if you so much as touch a hair on her head. But this time, I think I'll have backup." I turned my gaze to Skylar, who was flirting with Sonny.

He scoffed. "She finally dumped you? Hurts, doesn't it? The girl's a heartbreaker. I pity her next boyfriend."

I scoffed too. "You're just bitter because of how she dumped you. I'm beginning to think a restraining order might be nice."

He laughed. "Wouldn't stop me."

A growl ripped out of my throat. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"I don't think so. I'm watching you right now, Chaddy. Come take your shot."

Suddenly, from right next to me, an iPod started playing "Hit Me with Your Best Shot". My eyes widened, and I walked inside hurriedly. "Stay away from her."

He laughed for the millionth time. "A bit territorial, aren't we? Man, you're her bitch."

I snapped. "Excuse your French!" Then I hit the little 'end' button. Good. Serves that idiot right.

I saw Sonny and Skylar enter the studios then and knew she was safe. For now. But if he touched her…let's just say he won't get off as easy as last time. I'm going to deal with him personally.

SPOV (lunchtime)

I entered the Commissary, wishing Skylar didn't have to work during lunch today. …..Or maybe it was Chad. Just shut up about it, okay?

I sighed, shaking my head and walking out of the building. I wasn't in the mood to eat. I need some fresh air.

Suddenly, I was aware of someone following me. I turned around quickly, to come face to face with the last person I ever wanted to see again. How? Was the only thought running through my brain. Because I was standing face to face with my worst nightmare. Jason. Someone kill me now…

He smirked at me. "Hey, Sonday. I'm back. And this time, your little Chaddykins isn't here to save you." I was really beginning to hate that smirk.

**K, Huggables, the review button loves you! And Cheese! So please, make it happy by clicking it and telling it what you thought of the story. And if you want quicker updates, blame Muffalo829! Go PM her your complaints! **

**SMILES!**

**LOL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Hee, hee, nope, still no SWAC owning. But maybe I'll use that excuse for my lack of updating skills.**

**Okay, huggables…..Now, I know I always have an excuse, but if you went to my school, you'd understand. See, we've got this student teacher (who in my opinion looks kinda like Princess Fiona from Shrek….not in an offensive way. Baby I like it!) and she gives us a ton of homework every single night. Like, type three paragraphs, study for a test, finish your grammar, and read your book. Fun, huh? Not really. But I'll make this chapter worth your wait. **

SPOV

"Jason…." But I never finished that sentence. Because I turned around and _ran_. Faster than I've ever run before.

He chased me. "Sonny, get back here1 I'm not gonna hurt you!"

I scoffed, not slowing. "Yeah, right, creep!"

He rolled his eyes, and I ran into the studios, slamming into a person. "Ahhh!"

They jumped back. "Woah! Sonny, what are you…..what?"

My eyes widened. I'd know that voice anywhere. "Skylar!" (A/N: Fooled you, didn't I? Well, I fooled myself too. I just made up my mind. You'll see why.)

He grinned and hugged me. "What's wrong, Sonbeam?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." Skylar….wouldn't…well, I just didn't trust him enough. But…I knew what I had to do. (A/N: See, that's why. Haha, stupid Soylar. Hey, you guys made up the name, not me. I like Solar.)

I looked at Skylar. "Hey, Sky, where's….Chad?" It still hurt to say his name.

His eyes widened. "…Rehearsing. Sonny…he hurt you."

I shrugged. "Yeah, but I need to tell him something. I'll see you at lunch." I kissed his cheek and walked to Mackenzie Falls. As much as this would hurt….I had to. Chad was in just as much danger as I was.

As I walked through the doors, I breathed a sigh of relief. The guard hadn't been there, which was good, because, since Chad and I had….separated, my picture was on the banned wall, something Skylar had yet to remove.

I saw Chad rehearsing with Portlyn. "But…Penelope…I love you!"

She gasped. "Mackenzie! You and Chloe…"

He looked at her seriously. "Devon stole her! Curse my half brother!" I couldn't help but let my amused face show. Even though I used to be addicted to Mackenzie Falls, I couldn't help but wonder what his show was even about.

Chad caught my eye and his eyes widened. "Uh, Portlyn, let's take a break." Without waiting for a response from her, he walked over to me. "Skylar isn't here."

I was surprised by his harsh tone, but tried to shake it off. I would think about that later. My mission was just to make sure he was safe, not to fight with him. "Yeah…I'm not here to see Skylar."

His eyes widened. "You want me to get Portlyn?"

I scoffed. "Your slut? Please, Chad, I need to talk to _you_."

He gave me a confused expression, but at the moment, I didn't find it adorable. Well, maybe a little. "What?"

I sighed, exasperated. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. It's over now. Well, for me anyway. The point is, I need to talk to you…privately."

He sighed, his voice choked. "Look, Sonny, if this is about us getting back together…."

I scoffed. "That's not what this is about, jerkthrob."

He winced. "Right, you have Skylar for that." It came out as a sneer.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "And you have the slut. Now, can we talk about what I need to tell you…in private?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, here, come to my dressing room."

I followed him to his dressing room, plopping down on the couch as he shut the door. He stood. "What do you want, Sonny?"

I looked down, feeling the heat flare to my face as my throat tightened. I wasn't going to cry. "Um….I ran into someone interesting today…"

He scoffed. "Look, Sonny, if this is your way of trying to tell me to move on…well, I don't want to be set up by my ex girlfriend."

I almost laughed at that. Almost. "No, no. Chad…..I…saw…Jason today. He tried to talk top me. And I thought you should know, so you can make sure you don't get involved."

His face turned cold, angry. "What? My god, I thought I told that jerk to stay away from you! Sonny, what did he do? I'll kill him, I swear!"

I laughed now. "Chad, I just told you so you can keep Portlyn and yourself safe."

He gave me a look like I was crazy, the anger burning in his eyes. "Sonny, I don't really give a crap what happens to Portlyn. But it insults me that you think I'd let this…this ex-rapist get anywhere near you! Sonny, I don't want to lose you again!"

That's when I lost it. "Then why'd you break up with me?"

"I didn't have a choice!"

I rolled my eyes, storing those words in my memory. "Whatever, Chad. I told you what I needed to…now, please, I have rehearsal." Then I let myself out. Well, this had been a fun conversation.

CPOV

As I walked back to the set, Portlyn smirked at me. "That sounded like a fun conversation."

I flipped her off. "Get a life."

She laughed. "Let's rehearse." See, this is what I hate about my castmates. They're all self centered divas who have nothing better than sarcastic comebacks and good looks. And I'm sorry to say I'm no better.

I sighed. "Yeah, whatever, let's rehearse. The sooner I can get away from here, the better."

She rolled her eyes now. "Oh, whatever, Cooper, you know you love spending time with Skylar."

I faked her out menacingly. First, the girl calls me Cooper, then she mentions Skylar. I'm sorry I ever called her stupid. She's way too observant.

For the next hour, I rehearsed. But all the while, I was planning ways to kill Jason. And that's when I saw it…..

SPOV

I laughed as I watched Nico try to read upside down. He just looked constipated. "Uh, Nico, the book goes the other way."

He looked at me. "Huh?" The he turned it around. "Oh. Much better."

This might be our funniest sketch yet! I grinned at him. "Yeah, hun, if you want another tutoring session, you're going to have to turn the book the right way. Now, my next customer…"

"And cut!" Marshall's voice rang through the air and I squealed. Yay, lunch. It was Meatball Monday, and I was thrilled!

I skipped down the halls, keeping up the pretense that I was happy. It wasn't hard; I was an actress for a reason. All I had to do was numb my body to feeling anything.

As I skipped, I pondered. What did Chad mean this morning, about not having a choice? It didn't make much sense to me.

I ran smack dab into a middle aged man, I was so lost in thought. "Oh, sorry!"

He smiled at me. "Do you know where Chad is?"

My eyes turned defensive, recognizing who this is. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

He laughed. "Come on, stupid, tell me."

I rolled my eyes. "Stage two, Mr. Cooper. But he's rehearsing. So you better-"

And he was gone. I went to lunch, forgetting about that completely as my friends and I, along with Sky, discussed which was the funniest fruit. Banana won.

I decided to write a new sketch before lunch was over, so I excuse myself early. And it was while I was walking to my dressing room that I heard it…

**DUN DUN DUN! Was this worth your while? Hope so! Lotta angsty Channy! Okay, nighty night! SMILES!**

**LOL**

**The review button loves cheese and you and reviews! SO feed it some reviews, pleasy cheesy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Why do you have to bully me and make me say it? Can't you see it's not a good subject to bring up?**

**Hey huggables! First of all, thank you to everyone who stuck up for me ths week when ChannyLover199922 took my story.:( Yeah, not a fun time. But I feel bad for yelling at her. So I apologized. Anyway, SO not the point. The chapter is dedicated to every single person who reads this, and especially to those of you who stuck up for me. Also, does anyone know if someone on here has an account lolchanny1289fan? Because I was curious to see if she/he already had an account like that, or if it's just someone who reads my story. I know, I know, how conceited of me. But in any case, I'm super curious now. Alrighty guys, here we go! And this starts from where Chad…. "saw it."**

CPOV

_For the next hour, I rehearsed. But all the while, I was planning ways to kill Jason. And that's when I saw it….._

My eyes bugged out and my jaw nearly hit the floor. No. They…they can't be here. Not now….

My dad smirked and motioned me over. I sighed. "Ugh, let's take a little break, okay guys?"

I didn't wait for an answer as I obediently walked over to my parents, feeling a little bit like a dog, always having to obey commands.

My dad cleared his throat. "Let's talk somewhere a bit more….private…okay?" And they grabbed my arms and towed me away, trying to make it seem as though they were just ushering me quickly. Aw, hell no.

They practically threw me into a supply closet, one I recognized as the place where Sonny had gotten that ridiculous mermaid outfit from for the secret prom. It still hung there, shimmering in the low light of the closet.

My dad slammed me against a wall, and I whimpered. "Daddy…" I'm not sure where _that_ came from.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. Like we ever really loved you." Then he punched me in the nose and jaw and left. Apparently that was their only reason for coming to see me.

I just couldn't believe it. It was just too much at once. And I'm a little ashamed to admit that I couldn't take it anymore, and I dropped to the floor in a little ball, sobs racking my body. I always expected that they didn't love me; but I had never asked, because it made me seem weak. And Chad Dylan Cooper was not weak.

What had I been thinking, calling my dad like that? I mean, I just…..it just slipped out. Crap.

I tried to regulate my breathing, with no success. So I let myself hyperventilate and cry. Because no can hear me.

SPOV

I stopped. What _was_ that? It sounded like….whimpering? I closed my eyes softly, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from, slowly walking towards the noise. When I opened my eyes again, I was in front of a supply closet.

I bit my lip. Someone was in there. Should I knock? Or, since they probably needed comfort, should I just walk in?

I finally took a deep breath and slipped into the room. The lights were low, so I had to squint to make out who was in there. My eyes widened as I came upon the realization that it was _Chad_. My ex-boyfriend.

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hold back a scream. He had blood dripping out of his nose, and he lay in a little ball, sobbing. The worst part was, he didn't even seem to be aware that I was there?

"Chad?" My voice came out soft and raspy. He immediately stiffened.

I took a step closer to him. "It's Sonny. You know, the girl you dated and broke up with, with no good explanation."

He closed eyes, looking like he was in emotional pain. "I'm so sorry, Sonny. I get it now."

My eyes widened as I realized what this might be about. But this time, they widened in incredulity. "What, you got dumped/ Oh, I'm sorry. It's not like I'd know how much that hurts! I mean-"

"Sonny…" Chad whispered, and I stopped. Sighing, I went to sit next to him. "Hey, Chad, come here."

He looked at me, hesitated, and then finally shook his head no. I dropped my arms, feeling rejected. But I stayed there anyway. Even if he cheated on me, told me he didn't love me, and now is an emotional wreck because Portlyn broke up with him, I knew I wouldn't leave. Because I needed to make him okay again. I've always felt like that was my job. Even if it did suck at times.

He attempted to control his sobs, but I just shook my head, and he nodded, curling up into a ball again and letting it all out. I don't think I had ever seen him this vulnerable, and on top of it all, his nose was still bleeding.

I sighed and grabbed my Check-It-Out girls tee from the rack and going behind the rack to change. When I emerged, I handed Chad my other shirt. I figured that if it had my scent on it, it would calm him down better.

He looked at me, but took it nonetheless. I smiled and just sat there, not saying anything. I couldn't make out his mumbles, other than the words 'hate' and 'Sonny'. Judging by that, I'm not too sure I want to know.

I tried to hold back my own sobs as I sat there, unmoving, staring at the wall. I just couldn't bear to see him like this. No, not my Chad…..

Finally, after about ten minutes, he burst into tears again, his nose now done bleeding, hugging the t-shirt to his chest, practically inhaling the scent. I smiled softly. Maybe he did still care a little.

When he had controlled his cries enough to talk, his face went cold, expressionless. I hated when he did that. It wasn't him. It was the monster Hollywood had created. "Sonny?"

I turned towards him more. "Yes?" Anyone could hear the hope in my voice.

He rolled his eyes. "Pathetic." It was quiet, but loud enough for me to hear. My eyes welled up with tears, and I turned to leave. "Wait."

I turned around. "Yeah?"

He sighed. "Can you get me a new shirt and jacket, and a wet paper towel to wipe the blood off? I got into a fight…with..um, a teen gladiator. And I don't want anyone knowing."

I shrugged and walked to his dressing room, grabbing clothes and a paper towel. When I gave it to him, he just pulled off his shirt and jacket, with me there, and changed. God, his abs were even better than I remembered. "Chad?" I was still trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah?" he asked, putting on his tie.

"Umm, well….what was wrong?"

He laughed. "Nothing. It just…hurt. A lot." There seemed to be a hidden meaning in his words, as there often was now, but I just nodded and left. Knowing that the minute I was far enough away from him I would break down. Needless to say, I was right.

**Ooh, this was too short. But I really wanted to leave it off there. I'll try to update again this weekend. Maybe Sunday. Wow, I'm listening to How to Save a Life by The Fray, and it so fits Chad's perspective here. Well, kind of. Maybe it's just a little bit, but you know.;) Oh, and ChannyLover199922 took down the stories.:) Spread that around. SMILES!**

**LOL**

**Oh, and thanks for all of the amazing reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Hmm…let me check…nah, no SWAC in my box of things I own. Sad face.**

**Hey, huggables! Ooh, 8 day update this time! Still unbelievably slow, but hey, I'm getting faster! So woo! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Muffalo829, just because she sat through a crappy cartoon for school with me. Seriously, it was so bad it was laughable. I mean, who falls like that? Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SCIENTIST BY COLD PLAY WHILE READING THIS! Someone else kept talking about this, so I listened to it, and now I am, while posting this on fanfiction (I write this add on after the chapter) and think it fits.**

CPOV

I somehow managed to get through the rest of the day without showing any sign of emotional weakness. Do you know why that is? It's because Chad Dylan Cooper's awesome, and if his parents can't see that…..oh, who am I kidding? I care what they think. Eew, I'm so out of character today….that's what I meant to do. Yep. Because CDC is unpredictable, baby!

I walked over to my car, dreading going home tonight. But….it was inevitable. My parents were psychos waiting to hit me. Wow, how many people get to say _that_? Well, at least this makes me unique. Great, now I'm optimistic too. What has this world come to?

I was walking towards my car when, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a shadow try to slink towards me. I recognized the body shape in the dim street light, and just as they were within a few feet from me, I flung my arm out and pushed hem into a nearby wall, standing in front of them so they couldn't escape. "You're _dead_."

They laughed nervously. "Look, Chad…can't we work this out? Man, come on."

I shook my head. "I told you to stay away from her, Jason. Looks like you forgot."

He growled. "Maybe you just need a reminder of who's in charge." He grabbed me and flipped me over his shoulder, my head hitting the wall, blood immediately spouting out of my mouth. I coughed. Jason dropped me on the ground, narrowly missing my head smacking against the concrete. But my neck hurt like crazy. He grinned sadistically at me. "I'm in charge here, Chaddykins, and you better remember it. Why don't you go run and cry to your parents? Oh, right, because they're playing the same game I am." He laughed sarcastically. "They hate you too. That's right, Chad, I know all about your little problems at home. I had a friend bail me out of jail a few days ago, and I saw them hit you today. You're such a priss."

I was seeing blurs around the edges, but he wasn't winning this. So I forced myself to stand up, ignoring the dizzy feeling and sudden urge to throw up and said, "At least Sonny loved me. _I_ didn't have to try to rape her."

He looked me in the eyes and punched my nose so hard I could swear I heard a crack. I cursed under my breath as I fell against the wall.

He grinned, so I kicked him in his rape machine. "Stay away from _my_ Sonshine. Or I don't care how much you think you can take me, I'll be back. And I'm bringing my dark side. So don't." I flipped us so he was against the wall and shoved. Hard. Then I made a peace sign with my hands and walked off.

I dropped to my knees as soon as he was out of eye sight. I had to get home. But…my head pounded, and I knew I'd get into a car wreck. Aw, hell, what did it matter? If I'm already this bad, my parents are going to finish me off tonight. The thought made me let out a small whimper. I had to get out of here before Jason caught up with me.

If I didn't go home tonight…my parents would probably beat me hard enough to kill me tomorrow. So…death tonight or tomorrow? I had to think fast. Wait. No, I have to say goodbye to Sonny. Is she still here? Oh god, please let her be here.

I dragged myself back up, seeing spots as I walked into the studios. Almost everyone was gone by now, but I heard a piano playing in the Prop House, and knew it had to be Sonny. I mean, think about it, who thinks the other Randoms are talented enough for that?

I walked into the Prop house, a red film blocking me from seeing the most beautiful girl on Earth. "Sonny…" I must have said, because she rushed over to me.

"Oh my god, Chad, what happened?"

I tried to point, but my brain wouldn't listen, and instead more blood poured out of my mouth. "Cooouucchhhh…"

She led me to the couch and sat me down, making sure I didn't lay down. "Chad?" Her voice was soft, scared.

With my last little bit of strength I whispered, "Goodbye," and crushed my lips to hers. She didn't pull away, so I knew she knew this was goodbye. Otherwise she would have said something about Skylar.

When we pulled away, I slumped into my seat. "Sonny…..it was Jason. He's after you. Stay away from him. If I make this…I'm gonna beat his ass." And then my breathing sped up as I blacked out, whispering, too low for her to hear, "I love you."

SPOV

I watched Chad slowly stop moving, a tear falling down my cheek. Then another. I thought about shaking him, but didn't want to risk being the thing that shredded his last little bit of life. Instead I cried.

I fumbled for my phone, but it was dead. Everyone else was gone, and the studio phones weren't working. Chad's phones were both at his house, I bet. I had heard him mumble something about that earlier today, in the midst of his crying fit. I didn't know what to do, so I did all I could think of. I hoped.

I laid my head down on the pillow next to him, trying to get myself as close as possible without making it hard for him to breathe the little bit he was. I ran my fingers through his matted and bloody hair, my own outfit and head stained with blood now too. I sobbed, holding him as close as I dared to for his sake. And I thought of all the times we had been gone through together. It…it couldn't end like this. No.

*flashback*

_I smiled at her. "I'm glad you're okay."_

_She looked at me, that same funny expression on her face. "Yes?"_

_Sonny smiled. "You really trust me, don't you?"_

_I looked at her in confusion. "Why do you say that? I mean, I'm not saying you're wrong, I'm just wondering what made you think of that. I do trust you though, Sonny."_

_She smiled. "I'm glad. I trust you too. I was just thinking about how you open up to me, and how I've been told by Tawni that you don't like to open up. It just doesn't add up. Why me?"_

_I let out a breath of air, trying to avoid the question. "Why not you?"_

_Sonny rolled her eyes. "That's not an answer, Chad."_

_I sighed, deciding to tell her the truth. I just couldn't lie to her for some reason. "Because Sonny, that's what love is, isn't it? 'Love is giving someone the power to destroy you, but trusting them not to.'"_

_She looked at me, shocked, completely missing the "poetic" quote. "What?"_

_I looked her in the eyes. "Sonny, I love you. And I know you don't know me, but that's okay. I just realized that you only get the chance to tell the person you love once, because if you pass up the opportunity, you've waited too long."_

*end flashback*

I sobbed even harder. Was it too late? Had it been too long? He had loved me then…but…had he really cheated on me? AT the moment, I didn't care. I just needed to hold him one last time.

"I love you, Chad," I let out, snuggling next to him, trying to ignore the fact that he was ice cold. Then I shuddered. Would this be our last reunion?

I gently lay my head on his chest, and heard a heartbeat, not too strong, but strong enough that he might be okay. Then I covered him with a blanket and stayed, hoping for, no, _needing_, him to be okay.

I had given him the power to break my heart. But now I didn't care if he broke it. I just needed _him_ not to be broken. And that's what love really was, wasn't it?

**Is this the end? Could Chad really be gone? Or will he be okay? You'll see! SMILES! And don't forget to review if you want some more Super Cooper Spaghetti!**

**LOL**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Mwahahahaha, I don't own Sonny with a Chance! But I have officially written a school play!**

**Okay, so a lot of people know I do community theater, right? And a few people asked if I did well in the play. I meant that I was writing one over the summer and I finally finished it, silly huggables! But yeah, I'm gonna try out for it too. And thanks for the support! Okay, I am so sorry this took forever, but I had a super busy weekend and I was trying to finish the play and get edits back too. So, next chapter!**

_I had given him the power to break my heart. But now I didn't care if he broke it. I just needed him not to be broken. And that's what love really was, wasn't it?_

SPOV

I sat in a cold meadow, snow falling down all around me. I was sitting there, watching Chad sleep. Chad? You look so cold. Why don't you wake up, sweetheart? I can promise you it's a lot warmer inside. But then I remembered: he won't wake up.

I put down my journal and watched him breathe slowly. It was about 3 in the morning now, and he hadn't given out yet. But I'm really worried. He shouldn't have slept this long.

I wondered if he would ever wake up. I needed him to. I needed him to wake up and break my heart. Because at least it means his is still beating. Beating for Portlyn, but still, it's beating.

As I looked down at my battered ex boyfriend, the song _Holding Out For a Hero _ran through my head. Once upon a time, I thought Chad would be my hero. But then I stopped believing in fairytales.

I knew a person like Chad would end up being someone's hero, but it wouldn't be me. There was a time when I thought of him as my hero, but now all I see is pain when I look at him. I see how he broke my heart. But I also think about how I broke his heart when I lost my memory, and I can't stay mad. He put up with me when I needed him, so now I have to suck it up and do the same thing.

I noticed his chest rising and falling softly, and breathed a sigh of relief. He was still alive. I pressed my ear gently to his chest again, and heard the faint thump of his heart. I looked up at his blood covered face and kissed his hair, ignoring the metallic taste in my mouth and instead concentrating on the fact that this was Chad, and not anyone else.

It was then that I saw someone slip into the Prop House. "Sonny? What are you doing here? It's three in the morning."

I looked towards the voice. "I think the better question to ask is what are _you _doing here? You don't even work on So Random!."

He laughed. "I was going to surprise you in the morning, sweetie. I had a poster made for So Random! that I really think you'll like. Here, let me turn on the light. Oh my god, Chad!"

I nodded. "Yep. Do you have a cell with you?" I was beginning to sound drained. Thinking about how close Chad was to death made me lose all morals.

Skylar shook his head. "No. And the power's still out. How long has he been like this?"

I sighed. "Since about 7:30, as far as I know. I don't even know what happened." I was lying, and I knew that, but my voice didn't get high, because whatever this was, I didn't want Skylar stopping me from killing Jason. This was between us two now, and I was going to finish him off myself.

He looked at Chad. 'Oh, that sucks. Hey, you don't think this poster makes my head look too big, does it?"

My jaw dropped. "Excuse me? He's dying, and you're worried about some poster?"

Skylar nodded. "Yeah, guess so. I was thinking that if we take out Tawni it could-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Take out Tawni? Skylar, she's more a part of this cast than you. And you're being a jerk. You know what? We're done. Get out. I'm telling Marshall not to let you guest star."

His jaw dropped now, but he quickly picked it up. "Whatever. You aren't worth it." And then he left.

I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore the stinging feeling in my eyes. But it wasn't there because he broke up with me. It just reminded me of how Jason and Chad both regarded me. And it hurt.

I closed my eyes and lie next to Chad, needing him to just wake up. NA di never fell asleep.

CPOV (6:30 a.m.)

I groaned. It was so cold. I was so cold. My head felt like it was going to explode. Yep, I was in hell. Should've seen this one coming.

My eyes fluttered open, but Sonny was staring back. I choked out what was supposed to sound like surprise. She grinned. "Chad, you're awake!"

I looked at her, confused. "Sonny, what are you doing here? Babydoll, you don't belong in Hell with me."

She gave me a confused look that was just so adorable, but it was ruined by the slightly dazed look in her eyes. "What are you talking about, Chad? We're at the Prop House. You came here to say goodbye because Jason almost killed you. I swear, if I get my hands on him, I'm going to…."

I cut her off with a wave of my hand, too flinchy(A/N: Yeah, I just made up a word.) to actually touch her. I couldn't touch anyone these days. "Don't. That's my job. So wait, I'm alive?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I thought you were going to die, Chad! I'm so glad you're okay!" She moved in to hug me, and I panicked, jumping off the couch. "I gotta go! I need to, um, shower! Bye!" And I ran. Ugh, my parents were going to kill me today!

I took a shower, trying to ignore the searing pain. Little did I know, I was missing what may just be the most important thing in my life.

SPOV

As he walked away, I took a deep breath, and took a quick shower too, cleaning up the couch so you couldn't tell there had been blood on it. When I was dressed for work, I walked into the Prop house only to see Jason sitting on the couch. "OS, he survived? My, oh my, he's stronger than I thought. Must be because of his…issues. Oops. Never mind. You'll find out eventually. Anyway, Sonday, why don't you say we take a ride to a hotel, have a little fun?"

I took a deep breath. "How about no, ass hole? You almost killed him!"

He grinned. "You really shouldn't have said that." In one swift movement, he had me over his shoulder and gagged, towing me towards who knows where. He took the back exit, so no one saw. But, boy, would they figure it out when I was gone all day.

As my last bit of consciousness left me, probably from the chemicals on the gag, I faintly saw Chad's dad. But then again, I could have been mistaken, too.

**Yeah, I thought this chapter sucked too. Not my favorite. The writing was off. But if you liked it, that's all that matters. Tell me if you did. Oh, and here's your Super Cooper Spaghetti that I promised! But don't tell Chad! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: No. Sonny with a Chance isn't mine. But maybe, if my minions work fast enough…**

**Huggables! Look, I'm updating faster! I'm so sorry I haven't been earlier, but it's not because I don't care. Life's been hectic. My friends keep pulling at me to hang out (which I'm not complaining about, but I love to write too) and my teacher keeps telling me to get my play edits done. I did yesterday (all in one night, baby!) so now my updates will try to attain speed. Oh, and can I recommend a few fabulous authors, such as Muffalo829 and Camilla Monet? And of course, xxFrostedTeardropxx, and xXUnbreakableSoulXx. Check em out! Kay, next chappyoo! Wow, that was really lame.**

CPOV

I was just stepping out of the shower when my dad burst into the room. "Where were you last night?"

I gulped. "Dad, could you be quieter? Not everyone needs to know, unless you plan on going to jail anytime soon." I didn't care if the bastard went to jail, but I didn't want everyone to pity me.

That shut him up, but instead he whipped my towel off and whacked me in the chest with it. "Ow!"

He smirked, and I wondered briefly if I looked that stupid when I smirked. Okay, mental note: No smirking. It looks stalkerish. "Aw, look, we had a girl the whole time! Maybe that's why you cry like a baby every time we hit you."

My jaw dropped. "I will have you know that I am not a girl!"

He smirked. "Really, couldn't tell. You might want to grow a pair."

I glared. "Shut the hell up, Dad." I swear, if he didn't stop making fun of my…woohoo…I was going to _kill_ him.

He smirked. "Aww, don't take it personally." And he whacked me with my towel again, but this time in the head. I clutched my head, which was still sore from Jason. He laughed. "Aw, look, cut marks. Did we do that? Good."

I looked down at my arms and bit my lip. Sonny better not have seen that while I was sleeping. Then she'll know for sure. They aren't fresh, and Jason had only been back since yesterday.

I shuddered, putting my towel back on. "Leave me alone, Dad."

He smirked. "Fine. I'll leave. For now. I gotta see how Sonny's doing, anyway."

My eyes widened. "Don't touch her!" No, no, oh, hell no! This was the whole reason I broke up with her! I mean, I could've gotten used to letting people touch me again, but….it was too dangerous for her. I guess I waited too long. But…if I had just told her mom no when she asked me to watch Sonny. Or if I had just made sure Sonny had stayed upstairs when I went to go talk to my parents three and a half months ago. No, no no!

He smirked again. "Yeah, I haven't seen her in a while. Or did I see her leaving with a guy? Brown hair, gray eyes…"

The gray eyes tipped me off. "Jason?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess. I'll see you tonight. And let's just say…..you might not see another tomorrow. You like quotes so much? Here's one for you. 'Live every day like it's your last.' Today you need to do that…because it _is_ your last." Then he left.

I took a seat on the floor, feeling like I was going to faint. Sonny was gone, probably getting raped, and I was going to die. But that didn't mean I wouldn't spend my last day trying to save _her_ life. And I wouldn't even think twice about it.

I ran out of my dressing room, then ran back in. Right, I'd need clothes.

SPOV

My eyes slowly fluttered open to see the abandoned warehouse I had been in less than four months ago, when Chad had saved me, but it had been too late for me. At least it was only amnesia. Would I die this time? Had I escaped fate last time?

_*Flashback*_

_SPOV_

_Jason kicked me after breaking my phone. "You slut! You were calling your little boyfriend! Well guess what? After I'm done with you….. you'll never see him again!"_

_He threw punch after punch, kick after kick, scratch after scratch my way. I felt the blood seep out, soaking me, and that's when I knew it. I was going to drown in my own blood. With one final blow to the chest, I heard a sickening crack. And everything went black._

_CPOV_

_I burst into the warehouse to see Jason kicking sonny's lifeless body. I screamed in rage and jumped on his back, ripping at his hair, clawing at his face, anything to hurt him. I had already called the police. I just had to take him down._

_He fought back, and soon I had a black eye, too swollen to see out of. I was about to lose consciousness. Then I thought of Sonny, and knew I had to win. With a punch to his face with greater force than either of us knew I was capable of, I knocked him out._

_I ran over to Sonny and put her head in my lap, using my shirt to try to stop the bleeding, but knowing it was a lost cause. I kept kissing her face, trying to stop the blood, praying it would be enough. _

_Just as I finally got my Sonshine, I lost her. So as I kissed her cold, lifeless face one last time, I began to cry. She was slipping away, and there was nothing I could do._

"_I love you Chad," I heard her whisper. And then she was gone._

"_I love you too," I whispered, and held her until I heard sirens in the distance. Then I smiled grimly, psychotically. "We're going to be okay."_

_*End Flashback*_

I held back my tears as he laid me down gently. "Don't want you getting hurt before we do it, Sonday."

I look at him. "We…aren't going to do it."

He rolled his eyes. "That's not really up to you. Oh, look, you think your little Chaddy can save you this time? I think not."

A tear slipped down my cheek, realizing that he was right. Chad had made it pretty clear he hated me. This time, this was really going to happen. Could you even _fall _out of love? I knew I couldn't, and didn't even want to, no matter how much Chad hurt me.

I took a deep breath and went limp. Somehow, it made this all easier. I was going to lose my virginity to my ex boyfriend the rapist. How many people get to say that? The less there are, the better I feel. No one else should have to go through this.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and waiting for the pain. That's when I heard it. "Get away from her!"

CPOV

I searched and searched through the town. Then a thought hit me. The abandoned warehouse! That's where he took her last time! And, let's face it, Jason's not the brightest bulb. He probably went there again.

I kept driving until I found it, glad I remembered where it was. And, sure enough, a familiar truck was parked in front. I cursed under my breath and ran into the building. "Get away from her! Jason! Seriously! Just…just take me instead! This is my last day anyway…." I felt like this was déjà vu, everything happening over again, but this time, more intense. Everyone was growing up, getting better at what they did, losing that childlike quality that made it easy for me to win last time. But now Jason knew how to handle me.

He grinned. "Oh, right. Perfect. Well, sorry Sonday, but it looks like I have a volunteer."

She looked up. "Chad…."

Jason laughed. "If I don't finish him off, trust me, he'll be gone anyway. Trust me, he's a walking target, not that I'd want it any different. It only makes my job _that _much easier. Come on, buddy, I'm going to keep you suffering first." Then he grabbed me by the collar of my leather jacket and dragged me to his truck.

I followed, staying numb. It tends to help sometimes. Sonny got up, following. "Chad, no. Don't….don't do this. You don't care. You don't love me. Just go while you can. Think about it this way, if you let me die, you won't have to see me anymore."

I was slightly being choked by Jason's steel grip, but I managed to choke out, "If I don't do this, I'll always wonder….bye Sonny. And I don't hate you. Find someone else. Fall in lo-ove!" I was cut off and choked harder as he tossed me into the back of his truck. Soon I felt us speed off into the darkness. And I had left everything behind. I have to say, I didn't think it would hurt this much to say _goodbye_.

**Didn't see that one coming, did you? Well, I found a new idea! Yay! And a quick update! Although, if my computer hadn't gone haywire, I would've had this up yesterday night. So, I know this is lame, but let me know what you thought, even if you thought it sucked eggs too! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance. But thanks for assuming I did! It makes me feel special.**

**Okay, so I originally was going to update yesterday, but I had a bad day and knew that if I wrote then I might kill Chad off, so I decided to wait. I hope it was worth it. I stabbed myself with scissors today. Can we say ow? So I'm writing without my left index finger. If there are mistakes, I'll try to fix them, but it's harder to type. However, after 19 whole reviews, how could I not update?**

SPOV

I don't know how long I stood there after Jason's truck pulled away and sped off, but I faintly remember it getting dark and wandering to the beach. I plopped down on the sand, staring at the waves. He was gone. But…what about his _girlfriend_?

I shrugged. Not my problem. He left for me. I couldn't help but feel a small victory at that, but I just wanted him back where he belonged. If Jason laid a finger on him….

I shook my head, choosing not to think about that fact. Yes, it was most likely a fact. I mean, he already almost killed the boy. What makes you think he won't try again?

I shuddered, more aware now. I knew that it was dangerous to be out here this late in a secluded area, but I couldn't bring myself to move when the danger had sped off with the boy I loved with all of my heart. I mean, how do you recover from _that_?

Eventually, I began to walk in the direction I hoped the studios would be. Maybe I could get back. However, it was more likely that I was going the wrong direction. My brain was all messed up. Even if I _was_ going in the right direction, it wouldn't matter. Jason had driven for a long time. I was pretty far away. I was guessing I'd have to find someone to take me home.

I wandered to a random house and knocked on the door. It couldn't be later than nine. Could it?

A little kid in their pajamas opened the door and screamed. "Mom, oh Mommy, it's Sonny Monroe!"

Their mom came to the door. "Go to bed, I'm sure it isn't….Sonny? Sonny Monroe?"

I nodded, feeling greatly appreciated. "Yeah. Hi, sweetie. Um, hello ma'am, I just….well, I was dropped off here and have no idea how to get home. Can you by any chance give me a ride? I'm sorry for bothering you." The lady nodded, and I smiled at her appreciatively. "Thank you."

The little girl clung onto my leg. "Can I have an autograph, Sonny? I love you so much! You're my favorite on So Random!"

I grinned. "Of course you can. Wow, I feel so loved. Do you have a pen and paper?"

She nodded and ran away, only to appear a minute later with a pen and paper. I smiled. "What's your name?"

"Kelly."

I grinned. "I love that name. It reminds me of my friend from Wisconsin. She was the nicest person I ever knew." I signed her photo of me and gave it back to her as her mom grabbed her keys.

"Kelly, go to bed, okay? I'll be back in two hours. And no, you can't come. It's past your bedtime."

Kelly pouted but ran upstairs after hugging both of us and exclaiming, "I can't wait to tell all of my friends!"

I laughed, watching her leave as her mom locked up the house. "Well, Sonny, I hope you know you made my daughter very happy. She's a big fan."

I laughed again, feeling better for a minute, but worrying about Chad at the same time. "I could tell. She's very sweet."

Her mom smiled at me as we got into her van. "Well, she adores you. I do too. You're a wonderful role model, Sonny. You know, besides the fact that your ex-boyfriend abused you. But that was _not_ your fault."

I winced. Ugh, I forgot the tabloids had known about that. But Chad had been there for me. "Yeah, well, I'm just glad that's over." Lies!

She smiled at the rearview mirror. "So, who dropped you off here?"

I sighed, knowing I'd have to lie. Again. "Um, Chad did. Yeah, we were going to work out our breakup, but then he got an urgent call and had to leave."

She looked shocked. "And he just left you? Well, I can see why you broke up with that Cooper kid."

I laughed. "It was an emergency. He gave me money for a cab, but I couldn't find one. And actually, _he_ broke up with _me_."

She gave me a confused look. "Why?"

I sighed. "I don't know." Unwelcome tears slipped down my face as my voice cracked. "He said he loved me, but…I guess that changed."

She sighed. "Oh, Sonny. Men come and go, but friends will help you through it. You'll find your happy ending. A girl like you has to have one."

This time, my laughter was bitter. "I'm beginning to give up on the concept of happily ever after."

She shrugged. "Don't give up yet. Maybe you'll find Mr. Right somewhere."

I nodded, but I didn't really believe her. _Maybe_ wasn't the answer I was looking for right now. After what Chad did for me, I didn't necessarily want to cast him in a bad light, but I was still a little upset that he cheated on me.

The car was silent, but I welcomed it, thinking about how I used to be able to read Chad like a book, and now I couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. Maybe I never _really _knew him. All I knew was that he needed to come back in one piece.

I bit my lip, trying to stop a sob from escaping as I thought about all of the moments we had spent together when I saw the love in his eyes, even before we were together. It had seemed ridiculous to me then that an angel like that had loved me, and it still did. I guess he has to spread his love. Earth was just borrowing him for a while. So Chad needs to be okay. He just needs to.

"Sonny, how much do you really know about Chad?"

CPOV

As we reached out final destination, Jason pulled me up and dragged me into a house. I had awakened about twenty minutes ago.

He snarled at me. "Come on, loser. Move faster."

As he ungagged me, I used the opportunity to remark, "_Ouch_. You know, if I didn't have such high self-esteem, that might have _actually_ hurt. Whoops, wouldn't have cared anyway."

He was prepared as he punched me in the eye, knocking me to the ground. "You sure seem to care when it's your _parents_ saying it to you."

I bit my lip. "Shut up, Jason. It's none of your business. I don't even know how you found out."

He grinned, chuckling. "That's for me to know, and you…not to. If you ever make it out of here alive, I think that's a story I just have to sell to the tabloids."

My eyes widened, but I bit my tongue. He said I might be getting out of here alive. He might give up. One question though: Would Sonny be safe if he let _me_ go?

**Chapter 14! Sorry it took so long, but I honestly was in tears yesterday (I think I was just having a bad day) and I did really stab myself with scissors today. So, yeah. Time to spell check for me. Okay, tell me how much you loved/hated it! Sorry, Anna, I'm gonna insult myself anyway! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Knock knock. Who's there? I don't own. I don't own who? I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Wow, that sounded better in my head. No Twilight owning either.**

**Okay, awesomenesses. Or, just for LilRockerStar, huggables. I still say it cursed me.;) Anyway, I'm sorry for the slow update. Life went really fast this week, I had to write a ton of one shots that came to my head, I was distracted by the chucky movies, and there was a ton of drama. Plus I got caught up in a story I'm writing for my Creative Writing class I started last week. Woo! I know, lame excuses, but excuses all the same. Next chappypoo! Ugh, why do I always say that?**

SPOV

"_Sonny, how much do you really know about Chad?"_ I have to admit, the question wasn't what I was expecting. But I figured it was important.

I bit my lip. "I guess I didn't ever really think about it. I used to think I knew more than anyone, but now I'm not so sure."

She smiled at me in the rearview mirror. "Did you ever think that that could be why you two split? Not enough communication?"

I laughed. "No. We talked a lot. Chad used to always ramble on about pointless things that turned into something really sweet. He said I was the only one he trusted, that he wouldn't give me up for anything. But he's an actor, isn't he?" I finished my speech with a sigh, feeling a lump in my throat. No. I promised myself I'd never cry in front of anyone. It was weakness, and after Chad…there was no one I could pour my heart out to like that. I just wasn't capable.

With a shake of my head, I showed that I didn't want to talk about it anymore, and she nodded. The rest of the ride was silent. I watched out the window until she stopped in front of Condor Studios and I thanked her and left, giving her tickets to a So Random! show. Kelly would love those.

As she pulled away, I sighed. How well _had_ I known Chad? I told him everything, trusted him with every fiber of my being, but still….I guess it's better to know sooner rather than later. I guess our relationship was one-way.

Shaking my head, I walked to my car. I can't believe Chad's with Jason. I have to get him back. I'm not going to let him kill himself for me.

With a frown, I bit my lip, finally letting the tears escape, my sobs coming out choked and agonized.

I didn't realize what I was doing as I laid down on the cold concrete, rain pouring down from the sky, covering me in a layer of water, or as I like to say, the sky's way of crying.

Chad was my everything. My first love, my first real rival, my first witty competitor, my first…prom dance. I smiled, remembering our prom dance and his birthday party dance. Ever since, Crazier had been my favorite song. It was perfect to describe Chad. One in a million. Heck, he was out there, who knows where, trying to save my life. How many people can say they've had a guy do that for them?

I smiled sadistically as the rain fell down around me, creating a beautiful bittersweet melody that reminded me of Chad and I. Perfectly imperfect. Both so flawed we were like Romeo and Juliet. Figures we would end up in disaster. But somehow Romeo had initiated it in my fairytale.

As the rain continued to fall down to a rhythm no one else could hear, I lie there, breathing in and out slowly. Because there was nothing else left for me to do.

CPOV

As Jason ate dinner, my stomach growled. I wiggled my eyebrows at him and he tossed me a slice of pizza and a can of soda. I thanked him with a nod and began to eat. God, I was hungry.

With a groan, I realized that this might be my last taste of food for a long time. Maybe I would die of starvation, if Jason was that much of an idiot. Looking at him scarf down his pizza, I didn't doubt the idiot would kill me on accident. Well, I'd be his personal Chad Consultant. Remind him how to care for a human being, you know, that kind of thing.

I guess I was lucky that it was Jason and not some mass murderer. At least I had a prayer with him. I slumped over on the floor, done with my food. I wondered if Sonny had made it home. Was she okay? Was my little angel lying somewhere, cold and afraid, or had she found someone as sweet as she was to take her in? I only wanted the best for her. And obviously I was never capable of fulfilling that duty. Who knows, maybe Skylar will be good for her. Maybe he'll be the man I never could be, for fear of getting hurt myself. The only thing I was good at was hurting Sonny.

A thought flickered through my mind and I gasped. "Hell, Jason, if you don't kill me, my parents will! Come on dude, have some mercy and let me go. Leave Sonny alone too. Find a girlfriend. We can pretend this never happened, so long as you never touch another girl again."

He scoffed. "Well, I'm not gonna touch a guy. So nah, no thanks. Your Sonshine happens to have the perfect body for me. Ugh, I want her so bad. And I bet your parents would too."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, before I hurt you. I'm going to tell you the truth. I love Sonny, and yeah, I'm a teenage guy. I wanted her too. But I would never do something to pressure her. Jason, if you really love her, you'll wait, maybe even find someone else." I was half lying. I had more respect for Sonny than that, but if she wanted, yeah, I'd…okay, I'll be sweet, I'd make love to her. God, that sounds so cheesy. But hey, it's what it would be for us.

I smiled grimly, imagining her in my arms as she told me everything that had been bothering her lately. I could protect her, keep Jason away from her. I guess that's what I was doing now, but could I be sure another creep wouldn't come after her? The girl is sweet, innocent, naïve, and _vulnerable_ right now, not to mention gorgeous. I swear, if she gets raped….

I shook my head. Okay, I seriously need to have a chat with Jason. He nodded. "I could, but I won't. I got myself set on her." His eyes glazed over, and I briefly wondered if he wanted more than just her body.

With a sigh, I scooted over to him, patting him on the arm. "You'll find someone. You're nuts dude, but so was Edward Cullen, and he found Bella. Find _your_ Bella. Agh, I told Sonny not to make me watch Twilight!"

He chuckled. "Maybe you're right. But I want _revenge_ now. You're the closest thing I have to that. Man, do you know what it's like to be trialed? I'm here now because I finally got out. Yeah, they only gave me three months. A little _bribery_ might have been involved, but you know."

My eyes widened, and I stood up, my limbs sore, walking away from him. "Talk to me when you can be a decent person, Jason. Until then, I am no longer your hostage. I'm your roommate. Your very unwilling to befriend roommate."

**Wow, so Sonny's got a bit of a Chad side, shutting down, huh? And Chad's got a bit of a teenage side. Haha, this was so weird. Anyway, it's an update I guess. SMILES!**

**LOL**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Boo! Did I scare you? Wow, I'm really in a weird mood. Si if this chapter's….different, you know why. Anyway, I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Okay, so my amazing friend Muffalo829 (who is also and incredible writer, thank you very much) reviewed anonymously and logged in almost every chapter of Glistenning Teardrops just to get me to 400 reviews! It's cheating, I'll admit, but I couldn't bring myself to delete it since they were each so sweet. She's an amazing friend, and I really didn't deserve that. That's crazy, so yeah. I won't count those as reviews, more like emails, or PMs. But yeah, this is dedicated to her and xXUnbreakableSoulXx, because she helped me through a problem and is just overall incredible! And geez, I have way too many reviews for this story! It's not as good as you guys think! I don't deserve it at ALL!**

SPOV

I don't know how long it was before I found the determination to stand up again, but I just thanked my lucky Wisconsin stars that I was okay. (A/N: Don't you just love Wisconsin? It's always been my favorite state!)

Looking up into the sky that was slowly turning pink, I saw a bright morning star and closed my eyes. Was Chad okay? Would he be? Taking a deep breath, I wished with all my might, the clouds, trimmed with pink and gold, tracing delicate patterns across the sky. I needed Chad to come back in one piece.

My eyes slowly fluttering open, I stared up at the sky, watching the sun rise up and begin a new day for everyone. The birds began to chirp and hop around, their songs echoing in the wind.

My brain was whirring, trying to take in the fact that he was really gone. And I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to find him.

Rushing inside the studio, I ran into my dressing room and began to plan.

CPOV

I paced around the room, feeling a little bit claustrophobic. At first I thought this was a house, but it must have been just dark, and I'm sure the drugs were still working, because this was a hotel room.

Jason's eyes burned into me, silently pleading me to sit down. I knew this was the first time he'd done anything this bad, and it made me even more nervous. What if he went postal and killed me?

Finally, after about ten minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. "Can you stop staring at me? It's creeping me out!"

He rolled his eyes, but flipped on the television. Ratatouille immediately began to play on the screen, and he sat down to watch it. I rolled my eyes, but plopped down next to him. What? I'm obsessed with Ratatouille. So sue me.

With a sigh, I remembered a particular conversation I had had a while ago with my incredible Sonshine. Even if she wasn't mine now or even at the time.

_*flashback*_

_I smiled. "Chad, I may not remember anything, but I know enough to know that I trusted you, that you were always my safe harbor. And it helps that I'm very intuitive."_

_He smiled, but then frowned. "Maybe a little too intuitive." I let it go. Chad just wasn't comfortable sharing, but that's okay. Sooner or later though, he has got to learn how to trust!_

_I snapped out of my thoughts in time to see Chad taking out a bunch of ingredients. "Chad, what are you doing?"_

_He laughed. "Like I told you before Sonny, I can cook."_

_I smirked and ruffled his hair. "Well, Chef Boyardee, if you need any help, I'll be in the living room watching Spongebob."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you try Ratatouille? You have got to come up with some new nicknames!"_

_I laughed, but popped in Ratatouille anyway. If it gets him to shut up…_

_Ten minutes later I looked back at him and noticed that he had a giant chef hat on. I started cracking up and he groaned. "Considering that the movie isn't all that funny, I'm assuming you turned around. Am I right?"_

_I nodded. "Yes, Remy!"_

_He sighed and got back to cooking. "Just go back to your stupid little movie!"_

_30 minutes later_

_I had just gotten into the movie when I felt something get thrown at my head. It was a breadstick. "Ow!"_

_Chad laughed. "Food's ready!"_

_I sighed, but stopped the movie and got up. "You could have just told me," I grumbled._

_He laughed again. "But what fun would that be?" Then his expression turned shy. "I…. made spaghetti. You told me it was your favorite once." He smirked again. "And you have not_ lived_ until you've tried Chad Dylan Cooper's home made Super Cooper Spaghetti!"_

_*end flashback*_

I smirked. My Super Cooper Spaghetti was amazing. But that so wasn't the point right now. "Jason?"

He looked at me, an irritated look on his face. "Yes?"

I attempted not to laugh, but it didn't work out very well. "Why are we watching Ratatouille? Aren't kidnappers supposed to be all tough and stuff?" I just wanted to bug him. He used to scare me, especially after he beat me up, but I'd been through way worse, and I would get through this. So I got over it.

He sighed. "Look, Cooper, just because you're on "probation" with me at the moment doesn't me I won't hit you. You're not my favorite "roommate"."

That shut me up. Get hit? No thanks. "Whatever."

He rolled his eyes and socked me quickly in the face. "Now you know who's in charge."

I winced, holding my nose and going to the other bed. He wasn't worth it. And he definitely was a psychopath, no matter _if_ he had feelings.

I lie down, finally feeling the stress set in as exhaustion. When was the last time I had slept without being passed out? Almost two weeks. Thanks a lot, Dad, Mom. What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?

I closed my eyes, feeling a tear roll down my cheek. I don't cry. It was…allergies. But seriously, what did I do so wrong? I loved them; but they hated me.

As if he knew what I was thinking, I heard Jason's voice. "So…your parents hate you. Why? What did you do, dude? Even my mom still loves me, and look at me."

I sighed, turning to face him. "Honestly? I don't know."

He shrugged and turned back to his cartoon. My eyes fluttered closed again, and I thought about Sonny. About how beautiful she was. When the moon hit her perfectly, her features were porcelain, her lips ruby against the dark night. Her hair flowed down in waves, black against her pallid skin. She was an angel; perfection at its best. Her innocence and fragility was overpowering, and suddenly, I knew she was what I wanted. But we were so different; the temptation had to be a sin. I couldn't deserve her.

I knew there was no way she was ever supposed to be mine, but she was there, smiling at me, and I could feel her aura of selflessness. It hurt to think about how I must look compared to her; like a demon, standing there in all my evil glory. But she saw through that, to the scared little boy inside.

Then she was mine, and I couldn't wrap my head around it. I was in love for the first time, and I was flying. Then I had to go and crush my little figment of imagination by breaking up with her. Nothing's that perfect, but I stand by the fact that she was.

I fell asleep with a small smile on my face, thoughts of Sonny running through my mind. It was enough to get me through this. She was my guardian angel, and she always would be. Even if she didn't necessarily know it. And now, if I don't make it back, I'll regret not telling her how incredible she was more often. Sonny Monroe was purity. And purity never dies. So I know she'll be fine without me.

**How was that? I hope it was okay. Because seriously, I don't deserve everything I've gotten with these stories. I love you guys! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Sonny with a Chance is the greatest show on Earth(even though the circus is a close second) and I'm sorry to say I don't own it. However, anyone up to be sold to me? Anna? Lia? Anyone? You know you want to! Wow, I'm so creepy sometimes.**

**Okay, I'm BACK Huggables! And I have a question: Does anyone even read these? If so, let me know! Can I just take a minute now to say thank you to everyone who has alerted, favorited, or reviewed me or any of my stories(well, you can't review ME in particular, but you know what I mean…). See, I honestly am blown away, because, as you know, I'm very critical of myself and get excited easily. Even though I may have lost my thanks a little, I see how much it means, and even if I forget to reply to your review if it touched me, know you made my day. I can't believe how many people liked this. It's incredible! Seriously, I love you all and feel like I actually know you all! Can I just say….SMILES!**

_I fell asleep with a small smile on my face, thoughts of Sonny running through my mind. It was enough to get me through this. She was my guardian angel, and she always would be. Even if she didn't necessarily know it. And now, if I don't make it back, I'll regret not telling her how incredible she was more often. Sonny Monroe was purity. And purity never dies. So I know she'll be fine without me._

SPOV

The sun was high in the sky, making my cheeks tinge red as I burned, sitting outside. I needed fresh air and some peace of mind if I was going to track down Chad and Jason. I had a plan, but it would have to wait for the right moment.

Looking at my watch, I smiled a little. It was time to go. I looked over the address one more time, shoved the piece of paper in my pocket, dumped my lunch in the trash, and ran out of the building.

It took me about twenty minutes to get to the building, and I was running a little late. The show had already started. That's right, I was crashing Gilroy's show. Sorry, Zac Efron, I know you're on stage right now, but when it comes down to it, Chad Dylan Cooper is more important. At least, he is to me. Oh, who am I kidding, he is to _everyone._

I rushed into the building, sliding by the security guard before he had time to react. "Peace out sucka!" I laughed, and ran on stage. The crowd's faces made me happier than I've been in a while; they all looked confused and stunned. But I think Gilroy's have confused half irritated face was the best. See, when you mess with The Randoms, you get messed with right back!

I took his microphone and sat on his lap like he was Santa. Geez, dating Chad made me spazzy. "Hi guys!" I smiled as the audience cheered. "Okay, so normally I wouldn't do this, but this is really important. Chad Dylan Cooper went missing last night, and I want to find him. So if anyone sees him, or anything suspicious for that matter, can you let me know?" I was close to tears right now. "I really miss him."

Gilroy sighed and pushed me off his lap. "Okay, you heard her. Now, Sonny, you may go."

I nodded, waved, and walked off the stage. There. Now, I had to wait. This was the hardest part yet.

CPOV

My head lolled to the side, my hair sticking up in every direction. Wow, being upside down really hurts your head. I flipped over just yet, pulling myself into an upright position on the bed. Ugh, it was almost better when Jason bossed me around. At least _then_ I had something to do.

It was hot in the hotel room, and my gray t-shirt was sticking to me. I wish I could take a shower. But Jason would probably just hide my clothes then, wouldn't he? The jerk.

I walked over to the only mirror in the hotel room besides the bathroom mirror and tried to fix my hair. Ugh, the heat was making it flat. Chad Dylan Cooper _cannot _have flat hair!

I flipped my hair to try and salvage it and combed my fingers through it. Great, now I looked like Mr. Rogers! With a sigh, I gave up, plopping next to Jason on the couch. "Dude, do you have any extra clothes? I'd hate wearing your clothes, but I really want to take a shower."

He looked down. "Um, I guess I didn't think about the fact that you'd want some clothes. Or that I would, for that matter. See, I didn't really think _anything_ through much…"

I rolled my eyes. "No duh, dimwit, you kidnapped me! _Who does that_?" I normally wouldn't use such a juvenile word as dimwit, but it's what he first called me when I met him. Ew, I didn't even like him back _then_.

He shrugged. "Oh well. Go shower. I'm ordering room service, and you can't be here when they get here, so scram. If you do, I'll give you some food. _However_, if you show up, I'll go get _Sonny_ too. The more the merrier, right?"

I rolled my eyes, but complied. I wouldn't be the one to drag Sonny into this. Plus, a shower sounded pretty good right about now, even if I couldn't change my clothes. Maybe I could hand-wash them and then wait for them to dry. Well, I guess it's worth a shot. What other choice do I have?

SPOV (4 hours later)

I sighed, picking up my cell phone for the thirtieth time. Should I try to call Chad? Or was he with Jason at the moment? Would calling him make it _worse_? But I need to get him out of there…

With a snap decision, I dialed his number, too lazy to hit speed dial, if that makes any sense. After two rings, he picked up, out of breath. "Hello?" His voice was a whisper, but I'd recognize it anywhere.

I smiled sadly. "Chad?" I suddenly realized how familiar this all was. I mean, he had called me a few months ago, when _I_ had been trapped by Jason.

I could hear the relief in his voice. "Sonny? Oh my god, how are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Sonny, it feels so good to hear your voice!"

I scoffed. "Are you _kidding_?_ You're_ the one trapped there! Where are you, Chad?"

His voice was suddenly guarded. "_Why_?"

I rolled my eyes, even if he couldn't see it. "So I can come get you, _Sherlock_. Anyway, where are you?"

Now it was his turn to scoff. "_Please_, Sonny, I'm not telling you. I left _for_ you, so you could be okay again, and you are _not _ruining this, okay?"

I let out a whoosh of air. "What kind of pain meds did he give you? Chad, I'm not letting you stay there."

I could practically feel him rolling his eyes. "Forget about me. I'll be dead within a month's time. As for you, you have your whole life ahead of you."

I was confused. "But you won't be if I come get you…."

Sighing, Chad paused for a minute. "Yeah, I will. Look, Sonny, I have to go. I'm _not_ telling you where I am. Bye. I'm sorry." I heard a dial tone and almost threw down my phone in frustration, but then recoiled from my outstretched and flexed arm. Wait, if I could get to the police station without being mobbed by paparazzi, I might be able to track his call. With that thought, I grinned, scurrying out of my dressing room and to my car. Chad Dylan Cooper, you just got _served_.

CPOV (the next day at 4:30 a.m.)

I sighed, throwing the beanbag back to Jason. Both too nervous to sleep, we had been throwing it around for the last two hours. He was nervous he'd be caught, and I was worried Sonny would burst through that door any second now.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door, and both of our eyes widened, though for different reasons. "Get down!" Jason hissed, and went to answer the door.

A second later, I heard a "Jerk!" and I saw him punched to the ground. My jaw dropped. Why does she _never_ listen?

I got up slowly as Sonny ran over to me, ignoring the three police officers taking Jason away. She hugged me tightly, and I winced, though she couldn't see it. I still didn't like people touching me. She was pressing on my wrists, and…oh my fricking _god_ I'm only wearing a t-shirt!

Sonny immediately became rigid as a hiss escaped my throat. Crap. She grabbed my wrist harshly, but then became gentler, realizing she was probably hurting me. Jason was struggling behind her, but neither of us realized that at the moment. "_Chad_," her voice was soft, breathless, scared, "Where did you get these cuts?" Her thumb lightly traced over one and I hissed again. She quickly dropped my arm, but her eyes still penetrated straight through to mine. Okay, time to think of a reasonable lie.

However, before I could say anything at all, Jason cut in. Oh, god no. "You want to know, Sonny? Because I can tell you! He has cuts on his arm because he isn't loved by his _parents_." A satisfied smirk was plastered on his face.

That was it for me. I lunged at him, the police officers not being able to hold me back. Punch after punch was thrown his way, but he knew it was too late: she knew. "Shut up! God, Jason, do you not _know_ the meaning of quiet? I thought you loved her! I did it to protect her! I'm gonna _kill_ you!"

It was Sonny who brought me back to Earth. "Chad Dylan Cooper, I can't believe you lied! Get off of him! I'm glad he told!"

I rolled my eyes, and moved away from her and Jason about ten feet, breathing hard from anxiety and the workout I just did. I think that's my new favorite exercise. I've wanted to do that for a long time. "Sonny, can you back up a little?" My voice cracked.

Her eyes widened. "Oh." She backed away. "Wait, is this why you wouldn't touch me for the few days before you….we….no more lo-…you know what I'm trying to say."

I shook my head, though I knew she wasn't going to believe me. "My parents wouldn't…I mean…" I sighed. "They….didn't do it."

The police shrugged, looking back and forth and finally deciding to take Jason away before things got worse. Good, no more interrogation. Sonny, however, crossed her arms. "No. That's not what you said that night you were drunk. And this time, you're going to tell me the truth, Cooper."

I took a deep breath, and looked her in the eyes. "Fine. I'll give it to you straight, Sonny Monroe. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, was abused. By my parents."

**Dramatic enough for you, huggables? Okay, so I've been thinking(I've been known to do that once in a blue moon, ya know) and I think this story has about 3-5 more chapters left to it. I'm soooo sad to see it go, but I think y'all are getting tired of it anyway. Plus, I'm trying to think of an idea for a new multi! I have a request: If you read this story, can you review? Because I'm wondering if I'm the only one who reads this now. It doesn't matter if you don't have an account, or anything, the review still works. Please? Wow, I sound so needy. Sorry. But, reviews or not, I will post the 18****th**** chapter and finish this. In any case, you do blow my mind with 12 per chapter, because that's insane, honestly, so I'm not complaining by any means. And did you SEE Brandon on Skating with the Stars? That boy was amazing! Oh, and I would have had this up last night, like I PROMISED, but when I was in the middle of writing it, my brother took the computer away and I didn't get it back. Ugh, but it's up now, I guess. SMILES!**

**LOL**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: No! I want Sonny with a Chance! Sound familiar, Rach? Okay, well, since, for once, whining didn't work as well as I'd hoped, I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Hi huggables! Oh my marshmallows with little leprechauns guarding them, you guys rock my socks! 21 reviews? Are you kidding me? Wow, I really didn't see that one coming! I don't write that well! Wow! Thank you thank you thank you! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy! Okay, next chapter! And don't worry, I never said I'd quit this story. I was just wondering if people wanted me to.:) This chapter is dedicated to SWAC1Fan, because you're review made me laugh so hard! Sorry if I got the pen name wrong, but it's you, anyway1 Love everyone! SMILES!**

SPOV

"_Fine. I'll give it to you straight, Sonny Monroe. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, was abused. By my parents."_

I know I was expecting him to say that, and maybe deep down I always knew he was telling the truth when he was drunk, but I still couldn't hold back the bile in my throat as he said those dreaded words. I ran to the hotel bathroom and puked, not even fully realizing that Chad was holding my hair back. I was too lost in my thoughts.

*flashback*

_There were bruises all over him. I gasped, gently pushing him off, so as not to hurt him, physically or emotionally. I didn't necessarily want to stop going in the direction we were heading. "Chad," I breathed. "What happened to you?"_

_He looked at me, hate clear in his icy blue eyes. "I'll tell you the secret, but don't tell anyone." He took a deep breath. "My parents beat me."_

_*end flashback*_

Oh my god, if I had just paid closer attention. The boy's an actor for crying out loud! As soon as I had caught my breath again, Chad pulled me into his arms and I sobbed. I think he knew I needed someone to be there right now. Somehow, in the back of my mind, I knew it was wrong though. _I_ should be comforting _him_. Yet I couldn't bring myself to stop the tears long enough to tell him that.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes, I quieted down enough to pull my head out of his chest, but I left the rest of me there, including my heart. In this moment, it felt like we were still happy. Like we were still together. Like there was no Portlyn or Jason or parents to tell us no, we couldn't. Like there was no one there to change our minds. "I…I'm sorry."

He smiled down at me, though I'm sure underneath was a smirk just trying to creep out; you could see it in his features. However, he was sweet enough to hide it so as not to upset me anymore. "Sonny…_Sonshine_, what are you sorry about?"

I looked down, blushing. "For everything. Reacting like this and not listening to you when you were drunk, mostly."

He grinned at me, small chuckles escaping his throat and making his chest vibrate beneath me. God, how I missed his laugh. "Then shouldn't _I_ be apologizing to _you_?"

I looked back up, smiling at him. "No. I guess I can see why you did it. I mean…I remember how it was with Jason. You feel like screaming, but at the same time you feel like people will think you're weak if you do. Then, when it's over," I brought my left hand up to his face, tracing small patterns on his cheek, whispering, "You realize everyone thinks you're strong _because_ you helped yourself and said no."

He looked at me, his blue orbs melting into mine, tears pooling into his eyes. "_Help me_."

I smiled softly at him, biting my lip. "You don't know how much I wanted to hear that."

He chuckled softly, looking into my eyes. I realized I must have looked like a mess, but all I could concentrate on at that moment was him, complete with his scent, his look, his sound, his chest rising up and down. And he was more real than I think I've ever seen him. Because Chad Dylan Cooper, my ex boyfriend, was vulnerable.

Slowly, tentatively, before I had a chance to object, he pressed his lips to my own, showing me everything without saying anything. Suddenly, I didn't want to object. So I didn't. Instead, I tangled my hands in his messy golden locks and moved closer to him, if that was even possible.

Eventually he pulled away, grinning goofily. "Sonny, you have no idea how long I've waited to do that again." But there was something in his eyes that looked like regret. My thoughts immediately moved to Portlyn as I moved away from him.

I shook my head, my curls bouncing around on my head. "I can't. You're…not….mine."

He looked at me, hurt an confusion clouding those beautiful eyes. "Sonny, if this is about what I told you, I-"

I shook my head. "No, Chad, that's not it." Shouldn't he know he has a girlfriend?

He looked at me, confusion clear and now dominant, but took my hand and pulled me up nonetheless. "So, I suppose you're going to make me tell the cops about my parents now, huh?"

Okay, fine, he could avoid the subject all he wanted. Maybe there was nothing left to say. I think we were in too deep to ever make our way out. "Ya think?"

He sighed, but didn't let go of my hand as he pulled me to my car. Smart boy. He's ready to get some help too. I think we both felt a new chapter of our lives beginning, but neither of us were sure it would really include each other. Too many words had been said, too many promises broken. And maybe it was just time to move on. Move on from _us_. It was too late to salvage what little we had left.

Finally, we made it back to the studios where I watched Chad call the police on his parents. There would be a lot of publicity and court cases for him to deal with in the near future, but I think he and I both knew that this had to be done. I don't think he fully realized how easy it would be to show them the bruises and get them to take those monsters away.

A sharp intake of breath from Chad as he hung up the phone had me turn his way. "Are you gonna be okay?" These words were soft, but I think he heard the honest to goodness concern in them.

He nodded, but then paused and slowly shook his head. "No. I forgot how easy it was to be myself around you. I guess it's time I told you everything I was thinking, huh? Sonny, I'm…apprehensive. Terrified. To begin with, I've got all of the press to deal with now, but that's almost the easiest part, considering…" Considering what?

I shook my head. "Chad, I don't think I understand."

He sighed and walked closer to me. "Sonny, they may have hurt me, but they're still my parents, and I didn't want to give up on them. Part of me still loves them. I just…don't want this to be real. But it is, isn't it?"

I nodded, and wrapped my arms around him, not even noticing the door open and Skylar step out. "I'm sorry," I whispered to Chad.

Suddenly, there was a third voice. "Oh, so this is why you broke up with me…"

I whipped around to face Skylar. "No, I broke up with you because you were a jerk."

He sighed. "Sonny, I honestly thought you wanted something to get your mind off of the almost dead body lying next to you. I didn't realize I was hurting you. I really am sorry. Look, even Chad can tell you, in the beginning, all I wanted was sex. But Sonny…I think I'm falling for you."

Chad stepped up to Skylar and got right in his face. "Don't you _dare_ bring me into this. Ya know, right now, I have just as much of a chance as you."

I looked back and forth between them, my eyes bewildered. Were they actually going to fight over me?

Skylar stepped closer to Chad too. "Oh, really Chad? Because I think she's gonna choose me."

"Stop it!" I screamed. "No, Skylar, I will _not_ go out with you!"

Chad pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! So, you'll go out with me?"

I bit my lip, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. "No."

**Again, thank you for ALL of the reviews. It made me soooooooooo happy. Oh, and I think this has….one chapter and an epilogue left. Then I have an idea for a new story! Yay! The review button loves Chad and You! SMILES!  
LOL (Sorry for my late update, my computer was always being used by someone else, it went haywire, and I had writer's block. Sowwy.)**


	19. Chapter 19: Last chapter

**Disclaimer: Sonny with a Chance is undoubtably an awesome show. But it's not mine. Darn. Maybe a Christmas present?**

**Hi, guys! I'm so sorry! I had three concerts this week, rehearsals, two parties, and a lot of homework before winter break. But I'm off now! Which means a)I can update sooner and finish this up(kinda sad about the second part) and b) I can start a new multichapter! I have an idea and I'm really excited, so please oh please oh please don't give up on me, cuz I may actually have something with this idea. But….sadly, this is the last chapter. I'm sorry for the short notice too, and I can't believe this is over. I'm sorry…to myself too, cuz I never wanted to stop this story. Thank you guys so much for everything. The amount of feedback was incredible, and I love each and every one of you.:)**

"_Stop it!" I screamed. "No, Skylar, I will not go out with you!"_

_Chad pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! So, you'll go out with me?"_

_I bit my lip, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. "No."_

SPOV

I hated hearing the words come out of my mouth but….I can't do it. Not after everything. Not after Portlyn. It's not that I haven't forgiven him, because I have, with all my heart, but I'm pretty sure she could make him a lot happier. As much as I don't like it, I have to do what's best for him….because I love him. I still love Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad's jaw dropped. "But…Sonny…you just said…"

I took a deep breath. "I know what I said. Chad, how could you do this to Portlyn?"

He blinked at me, looking confused. As adorable as it was, I wasn't focusing on that right now. "Portlyn? What does she have to do with any of this?"

Sonny's jaw dropped. "So you're just going to pretend like nothing ever happened? Really, Chad? Because I thought you were at least the type of person to admit when they were wrong. Obviously, you just can't seem to grow up. You know what, just…don't talk to me."

He gaped at me as I spun on my heel and ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I needed to go there. It just…needed to happen.

It took Chad about five seconds to recover from shock and run after me. "Sonny!"

I shook my head, continuing to run. I had put up with a lot lately, and I think I've finally cracked. Without warning, I catapulted into Chad's arms, shaking with sobs. I shouldn't be running. _He_ was what I needed. But he was also what I couldn't have. "Why'd you do this to me? I love you, why did you do it?"

His eyes widened as he slumped down to the ground, bringing me with him and cradling me in his arms, his back pressed against the wall. "Sonshine, what are you talking about?"

I shook my head. "Don't. Please, Chad, please don't make it worse." The nickname was just too much.

Chad shushed me and just held me until I calmed down, no noise surrounding us except the soft beating of his heart. I felt so broken, so fragile. It was a feeling I hadn't had for a while, and it brought back a lot of memories I had tried so hard to forget.

*flashback*

_Jason grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. "Hey, Sonny." _

_My eyes widened. "Jason, please, just leave me alone!" He was starting to scare me. He had never seemed hostile or aggressive at all to me. Before now. _

"_Aww, Sonday," he whined, using his pet name for me. This just made it harder for me, knowing that my boyfriend was the one doing this. It made it so much more painful. "Sonday, you know you want me."_

_I shook my head. "Stop!" _

_He smirked at me, and within our close proximity I could smell the reek of alcohol coming off of him. "You and I, we're the only ones here," he whispered to me, causing me to shiver, but from fear, not pleasure. Of course, that meant he took it the wrong way. "Sonday, I know, I know. It's been hard for me to wait too. There's been all this tension, but if you just wait a few more minutes I can relieve it, baby."_

_Now I began to cry. "Please stop," I whimpered. This seemed to anger him.  
"Slut!" And he slammed my body into the wall. I cried out in pain, but stopped as he slapped me across the mouth. "You worthless diva! I've been waiting weeks to get you alone, and this is how you treat me?" He kicked me in the gut and slammed me against the wall again, this time making me hit my head._

_Soon, he was kicking me repeatedly, but by now I had learned that the more I cried, the harder he kicked. So I stayed quiet until he finally kicked me in the face so hard everything went black. _(A/N: Hey, guys this was the first paragraph I ever wrote for Glistening Teardrops!:) )

*end flashback*

I let out a cry of pain and buried my head deeper into Chad's chest, feeling protected by his strong arms. He just held me closer, knowing not to speak.

Finally, after about a half hour, I slowed my sobs, concentrating on listening to his rhythmic breathing and steady heartbeat. It was comforting. It reminded me that yes, he was still alive, and right there.

I peeked up at him through my eyelashes, his crystal blue eyes watching me with concern. **Teardrops** streamed down my face, **glistening** in the pale moonlight. We were pressed to the studio wall, the stars and moon the only thing giving us light to see by.

Taking a deep breath, I felt the teardrops **trickling** down my face but chose to ignore them. I realized I needed to talk, so I did. "Chad, you cheated on me. I can't…go back to the way things were."

He looked at me, confused. "Sonny, I didn't cheat on you."

I pulled away, shock clear on my face. "You're seriously going to _deny it_?"

His eyes widened. "What? No, Sonny, I didn't cheat on you, especially not with Port. She's just a friend."

"But…" I was confused. "But I saw you two talking, and missing at lunch, and…and…oh." Wait, he might have blown me off because…his parents. "You really weren't cheating on me?"

He smiled softly. "No. _You're_ the only one I see. Sonshine, I love you. I _always have_. You're the only one. I only broke up with you to save you. But…it didn't work too well." He glared at me. "Maybe if you had listened to me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Let it go. Everything will be okay now."

He sighed. "But…what about you and Skylar? I know something was going on with you two while we still dated." Now _I_ was confused.

I shook my head. "I only saw him as a friend. And…I _know_ it's no excuse, but I was mad. He was an option. But no, we weren't together while you and I were dating."

He smiled. "Good. Because, if it's okay, I'd really like a second chance. And I hope I'm going to get one. Which therefore gives me rights to you… if you say yes."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Because I _will_ give you a second chance, but – and this is a _big_ but – I am my own, and only mine."

He chuckled. "You said big butt."

I whacked him. "Just kiss me, Cooper."

He smirked. "I think I can do that." Around us, the rain began to fall, but we didn't care. I realized I had been living, walking, _breathing_ **soulless** for far too long. And now, in this moment, I finally found my soul, and with it, my soul mate. His name was Chad Dylan Cooper.

**That's the end, huggables! I'm almost crying! I know the last chapter was really short, and I took way too long to update, so thank you so much for continuing to read. Can I ask one last thing? Okay, two. One) Can anyone who read this review? I just want to know. No compliments necessary…but if you must insult, it's okay. Heehee. And two) I have an idea for a new multichapter, so don't give up on me. It's winter break. I think I can pull it off. It should be up soon, maybe even tonight or tomorrow. Thank you all for every single thing, because I wouldn't be writing without you. You are all great friends to me. This chapter, no, this story, no, both stories, are dedicated to all of you. ****J**** Thank you. And with that, SMILES!**

**LOLChanny819**


End file.
